The Slayers: Chaos
by schweigenaatash
Summary: The Dark Lord Shaburanigdu has revived! Lina & co. have awakened the Gods for another battle. (focused on Mazoku & Ryuuzoku) *Chapter 34 and epilogue!* The end! After so many chapters...thank you all for supporting the fic! ^.^
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers, its characters, etc. 

Prologue

It was dark. A figure descended the stairs, his cape flowing gently behind him. He held no candle. Wards on the walls burned quietly and crumpled to the floor in ashes as he passed them. There was confidence in his gait as the figure moved down the dark passageway. This confidence grew as he stepped into a room at the end of the passageway.

The figure stopped. He had reached a dead end. Gliding across the room, he laid an almost caressing hand upon the wall. His lips moved silently, chanting. 

Suddenly, inscriptions blazed forth from the wall, illuminating the once dark room with their glowing light. 

A voice echoed softly within the vaults of his mind.

"Well done…my Child."

The figure smiled.


	2. Stunning news! Shaburanigdu is released?...

Chapter 1:

"Come on, Zel, lighten up, it's a new year! Eat something!"

The cursed youth looked up sullenly at the flushed face of Lina Inverse, who was heartily munching on a chicken wing. 

"Eat?" Zelgadiss turned to view the dining table. Aside from the mass of posteriors facing him, he noted that a vision of Gourry and Amelia sprawled across the table with stuffed faces did not suit his appetite. 

Lina tossed her fiery red hair, pouting. 

"You are such a stick in the mud, Zel!"

"Better a stick than two oversized rocks. They sink faster." A pointed glance was directed at the two gluttons on the dining table.

"Pessimist."

"Realist is more like it."

"Hello!"

The chimera fell off his chair in surprise, while Lina choked on her chicken. 

Xelloss cocked his head to one side, smiling widely.

Lina and the gang scowled. For many, many reasons. Reason number one. They were having an excellent celebration (not to mention buffet), only to be interrupted. Reason number two. They were interrupted by Xelloss, the mischief, the fruitcake. Reason number three. They were still…HUNGRY!

Filia stood next to Xelloss, mace brandished. "State your piece, Namagomi, then leave this holy place!"

"Do I smell something repulsive? Oh my my…it appears to be coming from your general direction, Fili-" 

Thud went the mace.

"I never did say it was you, Filia san," Xelloss croaked.

Lina stepped forward, snarling in a very ferocious manner. Never anger the bandit killer when her stomach is still rumbling. 

"All right you…what did you do this time?"

Xelloss placed a finger to his chin reflectively. "If my memory preserves right, someone has released one of the pieces of Shaburanigdo found in the immediate vicinity."

Silence met this ominous statement.

The Princess of Seryuun snorted derisively. "Why should we listen to a servant of the devil?"

"Perhaps because a servant of the devil would know when his master has been released?"

More silence.

Clasping her hands together, Lina rested her chin upon them. On one hand, this cheap-skate, scheming bastard of a mazoku could be lying to them. On the other, he could be telling the truth. And hiding certain parts of it. 

"I assure you, Lina san. For once, just this once, I am." 

Lina jerked her head up. Violet eyes were open, piercing right through her. Giving her the allowance to search him. Eyes were windows to the souls. Windows indeed, for the fiery-haired bandit killer could read the truth in the mazoku's slinted eyes.

"Okay, then. What should we do?"

Amelia gasped. "You're willing to believe him?"

"There's a reason, isn't there." Down-to-earth as always, Zelgadiss was. 

Xelloss clapped his hands together. "The task is simple. Seek out the Dragon Gods. They shall assist you in defeating Shaburanigdu."

The chimera raised a velvet eyebrow. "Why are you helping us?"

Cocking a finger at the youth, the mazoku smirked. 

"Sore wa himitsu desu."

With a flourished bow and a swirl of the cape, he was gone.

****


	3. The Fire Dragon's temple...Luna inverse ...

Chapter 2

Karyuuou's ever dedicated, ever calm, ever beautiful miko was about to rip every last strand of her hair out. The one dark lord the world had always been dreading has escaped…well, at least one piece had. Having a namagomi floating along with the group was bad enough. Add another powerful mazoku trash to the picture and poof goes the world. Not to mention her sanity. 

****

Lina regarded the Golden dragon with faint amusement. 

"You heard what Xelloss said. Summon the Dragon Gods. And since you're a miko of one of the Dragon Gods…"

"You do know what that namagomi is trying to lead us to?"

"Well, duh! To call out Ceipheed the brawniest of them all to kick Shabby's crab ass off again."

"Very aptly put, I have to admit…"

"So let's go find your God!"

"And save the world, purifying it from the dark-OW! Lina san!"

The Princess rubbed her bruised head, shooting glares at the fiery-haired girl, who rolled her eyes to heaven in exasperation. Zelgadiss, leaning casually against the wall watching everything miraculously managed to keep his scowl in check. Dear old Gourry was clueless. As usual.

Filia looked down at the pendant she wore round her neck rather dubiously. It bore an engraved image of a dragon ascending upwards, with flames in the background. She hadn't done summonings for such a long time. And to try a summoning in such a short time…

Slamming a decisive hand on the table, Lina leapt off her chair. 

"Let's move move mo-"

"Excuse me, Miss Inverse. I have received a letter addressed to you." The servant bowed and moved away silently.

Lina stared at the envelope. The handwriting was far too familiar. With trembling hands, she pulled the letter out and unfolded it.

Dear Lina,

I'm sure you have heard of the latest disaster. The dark lord Shaburanigdo has been released. I trust that you've already set out to get the Dragon Gods' assistance and advice on this matter. I wish to inform you that I shall be joining you on your trip shortly. 

Yours truly,

Luna

Shrieking, the normally composed Lina grabbed the collars of all her bewildered companions (with the exception of Zelgadiss) and ran pell mell out of the tavern. 

The cursed youth folded his arms and closed his eyes as he literally flew through the air. 

"Lina, have you any idea how we can summon Karyuuou?"

"Noideawehavetogetontheroadfastbeforeoneesamacatchesus!"

"I'm sorry, what was that again?"

Turning her head so she faced Zelgadiss, Filia called out an answer.

"We have to head for the nearest temple of his! It's right in the middle of Saillune city!"

"GotitFilia!"

"Lina, word of advice. Breathe."

"And slow down too, Lina saaaaaan!!"

"Um…what's going on?"

"Noooooo,oneesamaonmytrailIamsodeaddeaddead!"

The temple of the Fire Dragon was to say the least, rather disappointing. In the place of an ancient and magnificient place of worship, stood a rather scorched and run-down temple. 

"It looks as if some amateur arsoner tried to burn down this place." Amelia stated, blinking at the sad looking structure. Lina lay puffing on the ground, with Zelgadiss standing beside her, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly. Karyuuou's miko could only gape at the sorry-looking temple. 

"Oh my my my…it appears Karyuuou sama has been neglecting his temple for the last few centuries."

"Indeed."

Lina leapt into Zelgadiss's arms, screeching like a banshee. The chimera flushed a crimson red. With the blonde hair flying wildly, Filia whipped out her mace, stomping towards the first speaker with blazing eyes.

"YOU must have ruined it…you…you…NAMAGOMI!"

Xelloss gave a mocking bow. "Why, thank you, Filia san. I don't believe anyone has ever given me such a high compliment before."

"WHY YOU-"

"Excuse me."

The mace dropped to the floor with a thud as the Golden dragon glanced at the second figure. Her jaw dropped for the second time.

The figure coughed politely and nodded curtly to the group.

"My name is Luna. Pleased to meet you all."

"L-Luna Inverse?! The…the legendary Knight of Ceipheed?!" Filia gasped. Lina, who was still held by a very bug-eyed Zelgadiss, whimpered.

The lady brushed the bangs off her face. "I am her."

Being a swordsman, a skilled one at that, had its limits. That one major flaw was the one major reason for threats upon his life, saved only by his excellent fighting skills. Which brings us right back to that single major flaw, giving us a perfectly vicious cycle. Said swordsman unfortunately, frequently demonstrates this one major flaw.

"Uhh…who's Ceipheed again?"

The Knight of Ceipheed raised a slender eyebrow as everyone else, minus a mazoku who was trying to suppress his laughter, collapsed. 

"You're Gourry, I believe."

"Wow! How'd you guess? Are you telepathic or something?"

Luna sighed. 

Standing in the centre of a large magic circle, the purple-haired Knight inspected it thoroughly, her cape billowing in the wind. Karyuuou's miko had spent (and wasted, she must add) much time attempting to draw the circle. The circle must be perfect, otherwise a summoning would be completely fruitless. During that period of time, a shy girl by the name of Sylphiel had joined the group. Luna repressed a smile. Her affections for the "big blonde idiot" (in the terms of her younger sister) are extremely obvious. 

Finally, the Knight strode briskly out of the circle. Filia immediately took the initiative. Stepping into the circle, she clasped her hands to her chest, bowed her head down and began chanting softly. 

The pendant on her neck glowed.

The observant chimera did not miss the swift triumphant glance that the Knight of Ceipheed exchanged with the Trickster Priest. He stored that data away silently, meaning to question the fruitcake later.

Slowly, ever slowly, the glow grew brighter and brighter, the engraved image of the fire dragon seemed to come alive. 

Suddenly, the temple which they were watching with eager faces _exploded_.

"What happened?!" screeched a very bewildered Lina. 

"I see you've come to your senses. You can release me now." 

Blushing, Lina untangled her arms from around the chimera's neck. Lina's elder sister stood calm and composed beside the equally composed mazoku. She raised her hand and waved it almost casually. The smoke around them cleared almost immediately. 

"All right you imbeciles! What do you think you were trying to do?!"

The group turned to face the enraged speaker. He was dashing across the ruined temple, his face purple with rage. Stopping right in front of the magic circle, he pointed to it and snapped.

"Why don't you ever look before you leap?! Didn't you realise that I was trying to summon the great Fire Dragon too?!"

"You WHAT?!" 

Luna gazed at the man with a serene expression. "Shall we discuss this over lunch?"

The Trickster Priest watched the man as he settled down in his seat, still puffing from the exertion of his earlier outburst. The former smiled quietly. This was certainly a very interesting twist. And he was definitely interested in the outcome of this little change. Leaning his staff against the wall, the Trickster Priest made himself comfortable for the next few hours or so.

"You say you were trying to summon Karyuuou..sama?"

"Yes, I was, damn it! How many times do I-"

"Why?"

The man stared at Luna incredulously. "Surely you're aware that a piece of the Mazoku Lord Shaburanigdo has-"

"I am aware."

"Why ask a question if you know the answer?"

"I don't believe that _that_ is your only answer."

"Would I disappoint you too much if I say that it is?"

Lina and the gang watched the discussion going back and forth between the two of them. The fiery-haired bandit killer was doing an almost perfect imitation of a goldfish.

"Is that guy nuts?! Doesn't he know who he's talking to?!"

"No, he definitely has no clue whatsoever," the Princess of Seryuun tugged at her hair nervously. "I think he must have some kind of evil intention, popping out of nowhere like that! Villains are always like that, sneaky rats."

"Amelia, _you_ pop out of nowhere like some freak and start preaching total nonsense to strangers."

"Lina san hidoi!" 

A loud thud interrupted Lina's quick retort. Filia glared daggers at the man, mace grasped firmly in hand. 

"How dare you…you defile Karyuuou sama! Not just any mortal can summon the great Dragon! Only his Holy-"

"You must be his miko then! Why, you're even prettier than I had ever perceived you to be." The man's features lighted into a charming smile. Filia turned several shades of red and flung her mallet away. The group winced as it landed upon an unfortunate victim's head nearby. 

The other three girls' faces sported hues of red as well. The man was utterly gorgeous. He had chocolate-brown hair, with bangs falling softly over his liquid emerald eyes. And his smile! It was to say the least, incredible. Imagine a starving rat that had just discovered an extremely delicious cheese. Hold that imagination. 

The other men around the table sported the exact hue of red…but for an entirely different reason. 

Gourry understood the situation for once and was shooting menacing glares at the brunette man.

Zelgadiss's fingers twitched, as though itching to put them around someone's unfortunate neck.

Xelloss had an eye open, that single amethyst eye piercing straight as an arrow at the still smiling man.

Flipping her hair back, Luna narrowed her eyes.

"I don't believe I have your name."

"It's Ryo."

****


	4. Karyuuou sama has the brains of Gourry?!

Chapter 3:

"Dynast sama! Dynast sama!"

A handsome young man blew a strand of silver hair off his perfect face with frustration.

"What now, Sherra? Did you just lose your favourite soft toy again? I'm busy!"

The young woman bowed. "Dynast sama, you disrespect me."

Laughing, the one known as the Supreme King flicked his wrist at his general. "Sherra, respect is gained only by status…" He crushed his fist into a ball. Sherra's eyes widened slightly as the table beside her exploded into splinters. 

"And power."

Dynast's hazel eyes regarded the slightly flustered general, smiling benevolently. 

"Now what were you about to ask me?"

"O-Orders from Shaburanigdo, Dynast sama!" 

The silver-haired man's smile widened. How interesting that the great Mazoku Lord should give his orders through a mere general. He nodded to Sherra, before turning to a misty hologram behind him.

"Perhaps we shall discuss this some other day…Gaav."

If the great King had noticed the startled glance that his faithful general had thrown at him, he must have ignored it.

"Now what were those orders again, Sherra?"

The man who called himself Ryo watched the travelling group with his beautiful jade eyes. They certainly didn't appear powerful. Not a single bit. A crash resounded throughout the tavern as the one called Lina Inverse stomped her foot upon the unfortunately dummy's head. Just for the sake of one pathetic meatball. The brunette man raised an eyebrow at the scene. 

"Not to your expectations, Ryo?"

Without turning, Ryo replied curtly. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Now that lady was certainly one to be reckoned with. Luna Inverse, Knight of Ceipheed: strong, stubborn and intelligent. Now compare her to her younger sister. Not a single family resemblance between the two. Though if the rumours were true, the bandit-killer should have inherited shrewdness and powerful sorcery from her family as well. Perhaps all this…this…stupidity was just a show. 

The brunette's eyes roved and landed on the Trickster Priest. A mazoku willingly travelling with this bunch of idiotic people, he smirked. How…interesting. He started slightly as the mazoku abruptly snapped his head back and _winked_ at him. 

He returned a smug smile. He had never received such insolence before. This Xelloss must be taught a lesson.

"Let's go, every-" Lina wilted slightly under her elder sister's gaze.

"Carry on, Lina, you're in charge, not me."

"H-hai, oneesama." 

Since this was probably the first time anyone had seen Lina this meek before, much less _obey_ someone…the group could not help sweatdropping a little.

"So um…we have to search for another temple."

A very hesitate order, another rare action from the great sorceress Lina Inverse. The Golden Dragon nodded in agreement, taking the reins of command.

"The next one can be found in the Southern part of Saillune, am I correct, Luna sama?"

The Knight smiled her approval.

Throughout the entire journey, Lina had joyfully released her pent-up stress and emotions within her. Everyone (except maybe Xelloss) truly pitied all the bandits she fried and robbed. Her elder sister especially, had her lips pressed into a thin reproving line. Lina was in for a scolding at the next inn they reach.

Finally, they arrived at the temple. Compared to the last one, it was grand. Definitely grand. The entire temple was decorated with marble, intricate designs were found on every wall. Filia seemed extremely satisfied to see the temple in such a wondrous state. 

Suddenly, something beeped in the midst of their awe.

"Oh dear…it appears something urgent just cropped up. I must take my leave. I'll join you again as soon as I can."

The Knight of Ceipheed never once changed her expression.

"Take your time, Ryo."

Xelloss watched the brunette head nod to everyone including himself and walk off, his boots clumping on the ground. Once out of everyone's visible range, the Trickster Priest opened his amethyst eyes and gave a swift bow to the young man. 

I admire your deceitful mind. His voice rang in Ryo's mind.

The man's mouth curved into a sadistic smile, his emerald eyes flashing.

And I…I admire your courage. 

Courage comes in different forms, my friend, the mazoku priest placed a gloved hand on his chin reflectively. And if you are underestimating Lina and her companions, I would certainly call that "courage".

Soft laughter echoed within the priest's mind. Trust me, my _friend_…trust me. With that, the brunette man stepped into the shadows of the trees, appearing to merge with their darkness.

Xelloss smirked.

The procedure was repeated, the circle and the chanting. Once again the pendant began glowing. This time, there were no interruptions.

A great fire dragon emerged from the temple, soaring majestically into the sky with a roar of flames. 

It would have appeared extremely awe-inspiring…if the dragon had not smashed through the roof of his own magnificent temple, thereby reducing it into rubble. To give the dragon _some_ of his dignity back…shiny, polished rubble.

His miko stood in the middle of the magic circle, her mouth wide open. It certainly was not due to amazement. Zelgadiss who had been leaning against a tree had slid down with a sweatdrop upon seeing such absurdity from a Dragon God no less. Gourry, well, Gourry was Gourry. Sylphiel was explaining to her beloved what had just happened. Lina was blinking in astonishment, while Luna and Xelloss grinned.

Karyuuou descended onto the earth and took a peek at his formerly beautiful temple. 

"SHIT! And another one bites the dust…why can't those idiots build something fire-proof?!"

Lina snorted. "Fool-proof is more like it." The Fire Dragon did not seem to have heard the fiery girl.

He lumbered across the area, surveying the people slowly. His luminous golden eyes rested on Luna and Xelloss. Acknowledging Luna with a slight bow, he then turned to Xelloss.

His miko was smiling rather evilly. Feel your retribution, namagomi! My Lord shall punish you, torture you, maul-

"Hey…long time no see, Xel."

Lina, Zelgadiss, Amelia, Sylphiel and especially Filia spontaneously combusted at the casual remark. Question marks encircled Gourry's blonde head. 

Rubbing the back of his head, the Trickster Priest smiled. 

"How long has it been…eh…5 thousand years or so?"

"Yes, yes, indeed. You haven't changed a bit. Still as young as ever…"

"Cunning, my friend, you've forgotten cunning."

"Ah yes, my apologies."

"You look well."

"Indeed. I must say resting for several thousand years certainly wipes all my wrinkles away."

"Wrinkles? Surely you're not that old, my friend."

"You're very kind."

The friendly banter went on and on, with a nodding Luna at their side. Until a very confused and raging Golden Dragon put a stop to it.

"KARYUUOU SAMA?! HE…" She points vehemently at the still-smiling mazoku, "NEARLY DESTROYED OUR RACE!"

Shifting to face her, the Fire Dragon blinked. 

"I'm sorry, my dear…but who are you again?"

The bandit killer could stand it no longer. She collapsed to the ground in peals of laughter. 

Gourry's befuddled expression changed to one of delight. 

"Hey, I like this guy!"

The screams of agony of Karyuuou's miko echoed wildly throughout the forest.

****


	5. Shock! That little piece of wood is....?...

Chapter 4:

A little boy skipped past a candy store, a sweet smile on his cute face and an equally sweet voice from his mouth. 

"Good morning, Sir!" He called out to the owner within.

The storeowner peered out from his counter. What a charming little boy! He came out into the street and ruffled the boy's midnight hair, grinning widely.

"Here go you, m'boy! A candy just for you!"

"Thank you, Sir!" 

Licking his candy slowly, the boy hopped out of the store playfully and went down the street, turning sharply into a dark alley. Immediately, all traces of childish innocence vanished. Flinging the candy away in disgust, the boy released a snort of contempt. Disgusting things, candy. He could never understand why kids liked that sugary stuff. Being disgustingly sweet and smiling all the time didn't help. 

The boy kicked the candy in a burst of anger. This must have been a prank! He was happy where he was…then they simply had to pull him back into this absurdly cheerful world. Cursing floridly, he kicked the candy again. 

Tsk tsk…such language for a child. A familiar irritating voice stealthily entered his mind.

Before snapping a nasty retort, the boy stopped himself. 

Excellent…you've finally learnt to control your temper I see. I have news and orders for you. Listen carefully.

The boy's smile this time was not a sweet one.

"Fi-li-a."

"Yes, Florin, my dear, I know."

The Golden Dragon resisted the urge to groan. She took to smashing down trees furiously with her tail instead. Xelloss who was floating in mid-air found the situation extremely amusing.

"Surely you remember your own miko, Karyuuou sama."

"Oh yes yes, of course I remember Florence."

Crash went another tree.

Lina smacked her forehead. "Geez, he's even worse than Gourry."

The blonde swordsman just blinked.

Ceipheed's Knight led a firm hand on Filia's shoulder, before looking up at the Fire Dragon. 

"Would you mind, Karyuuou san, you're a tad bit too large at the moment."

Nodding in agreement, the Dragon God's form glowed. Seconds later, a young fiery-haired man in a maroon suit appeared where the dragon stood. He ran a hand through his silky hair coolly as the girls once again blushed. 

"Better?"  


"Better."

Lina sighed. "Why is it all the stupid people have to look good?"

The chimera flashed a cynical smile. "They have to have _some_ talent to make up for their shortcoming."

"Zelgadiss san hidoi!" Amelia grumbled.

"Well then, Karyuuou san…give them their instructions. We're running short of time."

"Very well, Luna sama. All right, my friends, you now have to summon the next Dragon God. That would be the Wood Dragon, Mokuryuu. He has no miko or houshi. Or rather, he has no miko or houshi who is willing to serve him."

Audible snickers could be heard from the Trickster Priest. The Knight made no attempt at hushing him.

"Thus, summoning him would be simple. My miko, Filia would suit the job nicely."

The Golden Dragon's eyes lighted up, her tail twitching joyfully. 

"Mokuryuu can be found at Zefilia."

Lina's eyes bugged. Zefilia?! Impossible…she never recalled a temple in Zefilia!

"Um…excuse me, Karyuuou…Sir. What if we need you again?" The gentle voice of Sylphiel rang throughout the clearing.

"You have no need to worry about that, dear…I shall be travelling with you."

Luna shook Karyuuou's hand, her purple hair spilling elegantly over her shoulders.

"Thank you, my friend."

The Fire Dragon squeezed the Knight's hand cheekily. "Luna sama, I believe you had not repaid me the last time…we did agree to a dinner date…"

Receiving a glacial glare, the Fire Dragon released Luna's hand with a regretful sigh.

Zefilia, a place of happiness, joy and peace. Tourists flocked to this realm of fantasy where celebrations were often held, where there were no worries, no qualms, no catastrophes. 

At the edge of Zefilia stood a large wooden temple. So forgotten was it, that no one knew of its existence. Within this wooden temple, resided…

"Mokuryuu!" 

Shouting the last bit of the incantation to the sky, Filia and company waited eagerly for the next dragon to emerge just as magnificently as the last. Let's just ignore the consequence of such a magnificent ascent through the temple, shall we?

They waited.

And they waited.

Sniggering, the Trickster Priest covered his hand over his mouth, fruitlessly trying to stifle his laughter. Even the Knight of Ceipheed couldn't resist a wry smile. The Fire Dragon stood at the side, arms folded across his chest.

Finally, after what appeared to have been several hours, a sound came from the silent temple.

"OW! Damn, who built this solid thing?! OW! Shit!" A series of thuds upon the roof of the temple and consecutive exclamations after the thuds went on for some time.

Xelloss, by now, was clutching his stomach in silent laughter. Karyuuou blinked in confusion, with Gourry mirroring the look exactly. Ceipheed's Knight sighed and flicked her wrist at the temple. 

The roof exploded.

Splinters of wood and debris flew through the air, raining down upon the group. Sylphiel smoothly created a shield of protection over them, promptly receiving a gentle smile from Luna. 

A sudden squeak of pain startled them all. Karyuuou's golden eyes rolled up. "Did something just hit me?" 

Amelia and Sylphiel's hair stood on end as a pile of ash turned into a twig which suddenly sprouted limbs. Shrieking in terror, both girls leapt to their heroes for cover. Gourry willingly hugged the shaking girl to him. Zelgadiss, however, side-stepped with a grimace. The Princess of Seryuun crashed into a tree and slid down into an undignified heap.

Stepping forward to the piece of wood, Luna nodded.

"A pleasure to see you again, Mokuryuu san."

Everyone gawked.

The Wood Dragon's eyes suddenly popped out from the wood. They turned round a few times, before stopping on Luna. Mokuryuu leapt up onto the Knight's head and patted it. 

"Yes, long time no see."

Recovering from her initial scare, Sylphiel pounced onto a terrified Wood Dragon.

"KAWAII KAWAII KAWAII!!!!"

Mokuryuu choked as Sylphiel's grip on him tightened. The normally brown wood turned into a dark violet as the Wood Dragon ran rapidly out of breath. 

The great Fire Dragon pulled Mokuryuu out of Sylphiel's grasp. "Why didn't you greet me, your own comrade!"

Everyone blinked as there was a burst of flame from the Fire Dragon God's fist. Karyuuou opened his fist: empty.

Scratching his head, he looked around the area. "That's funny…I could've sworn I was holding him."

A pile of ash on the ground bellowed its indignation. 

"_That's_ the reason why I didn't greet you! Fire burns wood, idiot!"

"Mokuryuu sama…you never cease to loosen me up."

Changing forms with a "pop", the Wood Dragon's eyes bulged in anger at the speaker.

"YOU!"

"Yes, me. Am I expected to reciprocate in the same manner? Or perhaps you would prefer something more intelligent?"

"Xelloss," the Knight of Ceipheed smiled. "Be nice."

"You…you…foul creature!"

Filia silently cheered the Wood Dragon on. However, if the Golden Dragon was expecting Mokuryuu to crush the smirking mazoku, she was about to be sorely disappointed.

The Trickster Priest arched a slender eyebrow at the tiny piece of wood latched upon his finger, gnawing away like a beaver would at a log.

"Die, die, you holy terror!"

The group collapsed in exasperation at the sad sight.

Xelloss's smirk widened considerably.

"I thank you very much for considering me as holy…" He pulled his cape forth into an elaborate bow, making sure to swish his arm down swiftly. There was a wail of rage as the Wood Dragon's teeth released the trickster priest's finger from the fast movement, and it…er, he, flew into the air.

Xelloss looked up in time to see the Dragon God's descent towards the hard ground. "…Mokuryuu _sama_," he finished.

Even Ceipheed's Knight laughed.


	6. Xelloss, what are you up to?

Chapter 5:

Smirking, the Trickster Priest listened quietly to the Wood Dragon as he threw curses and flowery swear words at him. As he watched the dragon dance about in rage, his violet eyes snapped open without warning. Mokuryuu halted his ritualistic cursing in surprise. He was in an awkward position: hands in the air, a leg on the ground and the other, lifted. Theoretically speaking, the Wood Dragon was currently not on his centre of gravity, thus allowing the law of gravity to work on him.

Thud.

Karyuuou's miko stared at the mazoku, as did everyone else. Xelloss's eyes were open…yet glazed and unfocused. It was almost as if his body was here, but his soul somewhere else…

"Why aren't you doing anything?!"

"Your orders are clearly not to mess with my pl-"

Slamming a palm upon the table, the enraged Supreme King cracked it in half easily. "You have the audacity to speak to me this way?!"

"Tsktsk…such temper, my Lord."

Dynast blasted at the cloudy hologram, succeeding only in demolishing the entire wall behind it. Cowering in the background, his general flattened herself to the floor in preparation for an explosion. A beautiful young lady blew smoke casually, her eyes narrowed shrewdly, pupils gleaming bright.

"What was I just saying about your temper, my Lord?"

Gritting his teeth, the mazoku ran his hand through his silver hair, trying to gain control of his mounting anger. 

"All right," he seethed, "You may do as you wish. Do not fail."

The answer was mocking. "I appreciate your confidence in me, my Lord."

As the hologram faded, Dynast blew up furniture in short bursts of fury. Sherra sprinted immediately for cover.

Tapping her cigarette against what used to be a table, the lady smiled. 

"That's my Xelloss for you."

****


	7. Sore wa...himitsu desu....

Chapter 6:

Placing the Wood Dragon God upon her slender shoulder, the Knight of Ceipheed requested for the whereabouts of the next dragon. The tiny twig cleared his throat (let us just ignore where his throat is) and spoke.

"The next Dragon God, if you consider him a God at all, the pathetic-"

Lina laughed. "You're in no position to call anyone pathetic." She melted under her elder sister's icy glare. 

Mokuryuu continued. "Anyways, it is the Wind Dragon, Kazeryuu. He can be found in-"

"Have I missed much?"

Jerking the mazoku up by the collar, the Golden Dragon eyed him face to face. "What happened to you, namagomi?"

Something clicked within the trickster's mind.

"Why, Filia san…you needn't have worried. I can fully take care of-" He was stopped short. Afterall, how can you talk with your face being punched in? 

A very pink Dragon stomped away, mumbling to herself. Karyuuou, amazingly grasping the situation, waggled his eyebrows at Xelloss. Being a Dragon God certainly had its uses. For example, his miko would be forced to curb her hands from throttling his flirtatious being thoroughly.

The Wood Dragon grumbled. "May I continue?"

"Go ahead." The Knight's voice was filled with steel. Rest assured, there were to be no interruptions upon the Dragon God's instructions from now on.

"Finally. Kazeryuu can be found in the Atlas City. Closer to the edge of the city I would say."

"What about his miko?" The cursed youth pulled his hood over his features, his narrowed eyes flitting back and forth.

Mokuryuu blinked. "Oh yes yes…she can be found in the realm of the ryuuzokus." 

"Two down and four more to go! All right!" Charged onwards by the bandit killer's enthusiasm, the group left to their next destination.

A shadowy figure stood among the trees, a smile of malice on his dark face. One moment he was there, the next second, he was gone.

Flicking aqua eyes towards the forest, Zelgadiss clasped the hilt of his sword. Something was following them…his sixth sense was cutting into him like a sharp knife. This must have something to do with a certain smiling mazoku. Closing his cloak tighter round him, the chimera decided to question Xelloss at the next stop.

The blonde-haired Filia bore a smug smile on her face. In order to prevent any mazokus from entering the forbidden realm of the ryuuzoku, Ceipheed had erected a barrier, powerful enough to halt even Shaburanigdo from stepping within the realm. There was no way the namagomi could ever enter it! Once, just this once, she could celebrate this private victory over the scheming mazoku. Much to her surprise, the trickster priest cheerfully agreed to wait for them outside of the realm. 

Before they entered however, Zelgadiss grabbed Xelloss up by the collar, staring at the latter eye-to-eye. "What's your game, fruitcake?"

Looking up at the peaceful azure blue sky dotted with drifting clouds, the mazoku merely smiled in response. 

"Answer me!"

"What wonderful weather we have today…"

"Xelloss-"

"Oh, look my friend, doesn't that cloud look like a fluffy white bunny?"

"You son of a bastard-"

The Knight of Ceipheed placed a gentle hand upon the chimera's fist. 

"All will be revealed in time, cursed one."

Her red rubies glowing in the sun, Lina observed the enraged Zelgadiss. With his acute sense of hearing and sight, he must have noticed the shadow as well. It sure is a comfort to know that she was not hallucinating. What ever happened to Ryo? Fingering her talismans, the bandit killer pondered silently, as the group slowly went through the barrier, with the cursed youth constantly turning back to throw glares at the smirking trickster priest.

"All will be revealed in time…"

****


	8. The realm of the Ryuuzoku: Kazeryuu's fi...

Chapter 7:

The realm of the ryuuzoku: peaceful and elegant. A waterfall flowed, its sparkling water and soft gurgling sounds dazzling any who saw its wonder. The sky itself appeared to glow ever so gently. Black and gold dragons soared majestically, like black and gold glitters in the baby blue sky.

Lina and company tromped through the realm, exhausted and hungry. Cut that, _extremely_ hungry. And no one likes to face Lina Inverse the bandit killer when she's hungry. In fact, just to release her pent-up frustration for missing lunch, the fiery girl blew up an entire forest area, causing Karyuuou's miko and Mokuryuu to blow up themselves. Literally. 

Finally, they arrived at their destination. Before them stood the miko of the great Wind Dragon. Before Filia could open her mouth to greet her fellow miko, the midnight-haired girl began first. 

The entire area went dark, save only for a single spotlight focused upon Kazeryuu's miko. Posing dramatically with a slender hand upon her forehead, the miko released a sigh. "Aaah…at last after a torturous and weary search, you have found me…the miko of…" Another pose. "The great…" And another. "the WONDERFUL…" The miko flashed a vigorous "V" sign". "KAZERYUU!!!" Thunder cracked and lightning flashed upon that glorious statement!

Zelgadiss rubbed his temples. "I'm surrounded by idiots…God help me."

"Why, but of course! How may I assist you?" 

The reaction to that simple question was explosive, save for perhaps Luna Inverse, who merely smiled knowingly and two rather confused people, one a blonde, the other a red-head. Upon recognising the voice, several dragons in the sky flew rapidly away, with frightened "yipe yipe yipe" squeaks filling the air. Others fell to earth in a dead faint. Filia herself rocketed high into the sky screeching blue murder, with a terrified Wood Dragon hanging on to a strand of her hair. Amelia gave out a piercing scream whereupon she received a painful boot on the posterior by an enraged (and quite deafened) chimera, while Lina's eyes bulged and her jaw unhinged. Staying in her victory position with her mouth open gave the miko of the Wind Dragon quite a hilarious look.

Xelloss smirked. "Did you miss me?"

Nobody bothered asking how the trickster priest got past the barrier. They all knew what his cryptic answer would be. 

Needless to say, the procedure was repeated. So as not to bore you, let's just skip right to the arrival of the great Wind Dragon, shall we?

In a burst of glory, Kazeryuu rose to the sky, roaring. The Fire Dragon and Gourry applauded with great fervour, while Mokuryuu, Lina and Filia smacked their foreheads simultaneously. Of course, the Wood Dragon didn't exactly have a forehead to speak of. But let's not worry about technicalities.

"Thank you, thank you!" A translucent stairway appeared from the sky, as the Wind Dragon descended on his hind legs, bowing extravagantly to his audience. 

Who promptly collapsed. Except for his insanely happy miko, who was clapping with utmost joy and wonder.

"Not another loon," the fiery-haired Lina groaned.

The eyes of the Princess of Seryuun were reduced to little dots. "Our saviours are all a bunch of idiots?"

Sylphiel's eyes softened. "Oh, I wouldn't go that far…"

Slapping Sylphiel across the shoulder, Lina snorted. "For someone who likes the king idiot of them all, I'm not surprised you said that."

The gentle girl blushed sweetly.

An exclamation from Kazeryuu caused everyone to snap back to their senses.

"XELLOSS?!" 

The Trickster Priest gave a friendly wave.

The enraged Wind Dragon bounded off the stairway in a gigantic leap, heaping curses upon the mazoku. The Dragon God did not even realise that the pull of gravity reacts a lot faster on a bulk as heavy as his. As such, Kazeryuu was speeding rapidly to earth. The group and even the ground sprouted several sweatdrops at the sight.

"I know I'm stupid, but whoa…" The Fire Dragon looked up at the still-bellowing Wind Dragon.

"We're all comrades," Gourry stated rather cheerfully.

"Incredible. The 3 musketeers of sheer stupidity are meeting each other. This event must be recorded in history! What's the date today?"

"You're a riot Lina."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Zel."

Once again, Luna Inverse saved the day. Conjuring a bubble, she aimed it beneath the falling Wind Dragon, thus saving his life and the poor mother earth which he was about to fall several feet deep into. 

Clapping his hands, Xelloss beamed. "Such a magnificent performance!" The Wind Dragon's miko nodded rigorously at the remark.

Kazeryuu perked up. "Do you really think so?"

Thumping sounds could be heard as Karyuuou's miko knocked her head upon the Wind Dragon's temple.

****


	9. Dynast, Supreme King! Who is that lady w...

Chapter 8:

Shrinking into human form (which was remarkably handsome one must add), Kazeryuu beamed. "I'm glad you enjoyed my performance." His miko blushed and sighed blissfully, while Filia rolled her eyes in the background. 

Lina coughed and attempted a smile towards to the Wind Dragon. "Kazeryuu sama, please instruct us as to where we can find the next…" Another cough, with the smile still amazingly plastered across her face. "…Dragon God."

Ceipheed's Knight flashed a stern glare at the bandit killer.

Failing totally to grasp Lina's implication of the slight pause, the Wind Dragon scratched his head, an extremely similar action to that of…

Gourry scratched his head, turning to the fiery-haired Karyuuou. "What's going on?" 

"Are you asking me?"

"Was that what I was doing? Thanks, I forgot."

"My pleasure."

"Um…what was I asking again?"

"Are you asking me?"

In order not to catch the rapid disease of complete stupidity, the group took three large steps forward to avoid the two.

Meanwhile, the Fire Dragon's miko resisted a sob of despair, as the great Kazeryuu raised both arms and shrugged his shoulders. "I have absolutely no idea whatsoever…speaking of which, HELLO KARYUU!" 

Karyuuou smiled in return. An enraged squeak sounded from within Luna's shirt. The Knight of Ceipheed grimaced.

"You greet that fire idiot, and you don't greet ME?!"

Throwing glances around the area, Kazeryuu's beautiful golden eyes blinked a few times in bewilderment. Everyone sprouted sweatdrops as the melodramatic Dragon God went into hysterics about hallucinations and hearing voices. His miko stood at the side, gasping in horror, with Filia staring at the former's God rather incredulously. Just as he was about to complete his act with a neat collapse to the ground, he felt a tiny tap upon his head.

"Who's that?" 

"MORON!"

The Trickster Priest gave vent to another bout of laughter as Mokuryuu aimed another puny kick upon his Dragon colleague's thick head. The Wind Dragon took a single look at Mokuryuu, his eyes widening.

"Who are you?"

In a fabulously calm manner, the Knight of Ceipheed picked up the Wood Dragon (who was currently having a spasm from a heart attack) and gave a solemn reply. "Kazeryuu san…this is Mokuryuu san."

Kazeryuu's eyebrows shot up in shock. Before he began pacing around in circles, bemoaning the fate of the group and prophesising great doom upon them all, having only a twig as one of the Dragon Gods.

"I happen to be _the _twig, idiot! I'm the only twig who talks, thinks and moves!"

"The fact remains that you're a twig! I can pick you up, bend you-" Crack. 

"JUST HOW THICK IS THAT EMPTY SKULL OF YOURS?!"

"What's a skull?"

Watching the two Dragon Gods, Amelia wailed buckets of tears on how justice was mocking them, while the cursed youth considered the consequences if he chopped the Princess's head off with a clean swipe. 

The hilarious scene was viewed with utter seriousness with the help of a single polished crystal ball. The Supreme King released a snort of contempt. These were the Dragon Gods they were commanded to battle with? Brainless twits they were. With the two tides of Mazokus and Gods clashing upon each other, it was obvious as to which tide would push the other aside and ultimately crush it. 

Suddenly, a pair of delicate well-shaped arms wrapped round his neck, a hand gently caressing his chest. Dynast's silver eyes narrowed.

"Dynast sweetheart…surely you know better than to underestimate your foe. After all…" the hand never stopped its caress. "Appearances can be deceiving…"

Closing his eyes, the Supreme King smirked. "Your appearance, if you will forgive my…_impudence_, does all the deceiving for you." Another silky hand joined the first in its caress. Dynast could feel a warm breath upon his neck. 

"How true, Dynast…how true indeed…perhaps I should give you the…deceiving you so crave…" The voice lowered in a seductive purr.

Before the Supreme King could give an answer, his general entered the room. Upon seeing the scene before her, Sherra blushed a fiery red, muttering a hasty apology.

"What is it this time," the silver-haired Mazoku Lord snapped at his quivering general.

Sherra bowed. "The…the Lord Shaburanigdo has commanded me to pass this message. 'It is time'."

Slowly and almost reluctantly, the pair of arms slid off Dynast's neck. As the door closed, the handsome Mazoku Lord glanced towards the crystal ball, his smirk widening. 

Have fun while you still can, my friends. Have fun while you still can.

****


	10. Rui, the beautiful one!

Chapter 9:

Xelloss watched with repressed mirth as the Dragon Gods began bickering among themselves. Kazeryuu's miko had left them to return to the Realm, but not without a cheer of support for her favourite God. They certainly haven't changed. They haven't changed one bit. Still looking as hilarious as ever, but once in battle mode…

Stop those fools! Time is running out! a voice snapped abruptly within his mind. The Trickster Priest nodded in silent acknowledgement towards the Knight of Ceipheed. 

Driving his staff with a loud crack into the ground, the Mazoku flashed his amethyst eyes at the Dragon Gods, who promptly halted their animated discussion to blink at the former. Xelloss's eyes narrowed, appearing to glow and consume them all, the gradually glowing ruby built upon his staff adding to the sinister sight. Even Lina Inverse, chaos poster girl, lover of sorcery and any form of destruction or excitement, took a cautious step away. 

"That will be enough." His voice echoed strangely around them. Mokuryuu glared at the Mazoku, opening his mouth to snap a fast retort. "We're wasting time, my friends. Time is essential…time is precious. And right now, time does not favour us. Either we move on," the Trickster Priest raised a hand, a shimmer of a spell within his palm, growing ever so gently. The Wood Dragon squeaked and trembled in terror.

"Or we could stay here…for eternity."

"Amusing, highly amusing!" The fiery Chaos Dragon pounded his fist upon the wooden table, roaring with laughter. Zellas blew cloudy smoke into the air, her eyes crinkled in a smile. 

Gaav threw a bag across the table to the smiling Beast Master. "You're right, watching those loons is very entertaining!" The beautiful lady took a swig from her vodka, shaking the bag and listening to the melodious jingles from within. 

"Always a pleasure to cheer my companions up," Zellas's eyes glinted.

Chaos Dragon snorted, then began polishing his sword. "By the way…have you by any chance seen the fourth piece of Shaburanigdo that his Lord has personally chosen for his partner?" The answer to his question was a low, feral growl. Gaav laughed. 

"I thought you'd think that. First time I saw her, my eyes nearly fell out."

"While something went down, another went up, eh."

It was a miracle. The impulsive Chaos Dragon actually blushed.

Luna Inverse blew her bangs off her perfect face, sighing with frustration. Although they did manage to achieve them to pay attention, that was all they could achieve now. Just the sight of Xelloss threatening to annihilate them made them wail for their mothers. Utterly ridiculous. 

Stepping beside the still-glowing Mazoku, her cape soaring in the wind, the Knight of Ceipheed issued a sharp command.

"Kazeryuu, state the name and area of the next Dragon God."

The mighty Wind Dragon stared at the violet-haired knight, golden eyes still glazed in terror. Luna rolled her eyes to the heavens in exasperation. Drama Kings! The bane of everyone's existence…Ceipheed's Knight moved in front of Kazeryuu at astonishing speed and…

…slapped him.

The sandy-haired Dragon God clutched his swollen cheek with large watery eyes. With icicle glares at him, the Knight of Ceipheed raised her hand high into the air.

"TheEarthDragonisattheouterperimeterofOldSairaag!!!"

With a blink of an eye, Xelloss's glowing aura dissipated, replaced only with the usual, annoying heck of a Trickster Priest. He smiled amiably at Kazeryuu. "There now, there wasn't so hard was it?"

Finally hitting the road again, they journeyed till it was dusk and settled into a nearby inn. Of course, before one goes to bed, one must have dinner. That is the Golden Rule. The poor restaurant had no idea what hit it.

Gobbling and snatching food off plates, Lina, Gourry, Amelia and the Dragon Gods set to it with gusto. Zelgadiss quietly drank his cup of coffee at the side, while Sylphiel tried her best to salvage as much food as she could for herself. The Knight of Ceipheed quirked an eyebrow at the group, while the Trickster Priest merely beamed. These two, one must mention, have intelligently seated themselves at a different table, having a relatively normal dinner course.

Suddenly, Lina's elder sister released a sharp hiss, dropping her utensils with a clang upon her plate. Matching her grim expression, the Mazoku placed his hand onto his staff. 

The group stared at the two. But not for long.

"Why, Luna dear," a sultry voice purred. "Why so hostile an expression?"


	11. Ryo and Rui, the gorgeous pair!

Chapter 10:

Xelloss's jaw tightened visibly at the sight of the luscious, sexy lady leaning casually against the door, showing off her beautiful slender legs. It was extremely evident now: they were definitely running out of time. 

Well, bloody hell. 

Sashaying across the room, with every single male bugging their eyes out at her hour-glass figure, the lady draped herself against the Trickster Priest, giggling softly. "Why so tense, Xelloss darling?" Zelgadiss who was sitting within close range, had a rather good view of the brunette lady's posterior as she bent over. The chimera didn't even notice the coffee he was pouring onto his pants.

The Knight of Ceipheed resisted the overwhelming urge to smash a plate over the bitch's head. Jealousy? Gracious no, more like towering rage towards this skimpily dressed woman, who was currently nuzzling the Trickster, her hands going down to-

"Ouch!" 

Swinging his staff away, Xelloss flashed a smirk at the glaring lady. "Forgive me, my dear, accidents do happen you know."

The bandit killer, along with the rest of the girls, threw blazing glares at the sexy creature. All the men in the tavern were practically drooling over her! And that included the men in their group! (Well, let us just consider our dear mercenary a man, aside from the obvious fact that he is still a child.) The nerve of that lady, all she had to do was swing her hips and all the attention in the tavern were swiftly stolen away! 

Lina slammed a palm against the table, lifting a leg up and stamping onto it. "Who the hell are you, you bi-"

A cough sounded politely at the tavern entrance. All female heads snapped up in unison, a crimson red slowly spreading across their faces.

"Konbanwa," the smooth, silky voice whispered. Several females nearly fainted with sheer joy. 

The brunette Ryo smiled.

Gathering together, the travelling group listened attentively to Ryo as he made the introductions. It can be noted that the men had gathered round the sulking lady, while the ladies had placed themselves beside the handsome brunette. With the exception of Xelloss and Luna, as per usual. 

Emerald eyes flicked towards the lady. "I'm sorry if she has caused you any trouble, but this is just how she is." Gourry grinned stupidly, along with Karyuuou. 

"We like her just the way she is," they chorused happily. The Trickster Priest folded his arms across his chest, throwing a knowing glance at the Knight, who merely gave a snort of disgust.

Flipping her flowing chestnut hair over her delicate shoulders, the lady smirked. "My name," her voice jingled like bells in the distance. "Is Rui."

If the group had not been oogling at the dream pair, they would have observed a cloud of doom hanging conspicuously over Luna and Xelloss's head upon hearing the lady's name.

Rui, Luna gritted her teeth in silent fury. What are you planning?

Rui's glittering jade eyes flashed ominously, as she turned towards the Knight of Ceipheed with a wide smirk upon her smooth face. Why, Luna dear, I thought you loved surprises?

Just as Luna's presence within her mind seemed about to rebuke on that remark, another presence cut in, unceremoniously shoving the Knight out. Rui. Cut the crap, give us the dough. 

The lady swung her hips gently, placing a hand coyly onto her cheek with a faint blush. Why Xelloss darling, to just place yourself in here like that. It's not very gentlemanly. A girl does have her secrets.

The Trickster Priest's mouth curved slightly. You are no ordinary girl. Though I shall not disagree that you have certain… An slitted amethyst eye opened slowly. Secrets…

Perhaps you wish you explore them? I'm free tonight…darling.

Ryo watched his companion flirt joyfully with the staring boys with a grin. Human emotions…bah. They were mere toys. What does any sensible child do when a toy is spoilt? The brunette's grin grew, as his lady partner ran a hand down the cursed youth's chest, with the latter blowing steam. Oh yes, how easy it was to ruin a toy…Ryo balled his fist. How easy it was. 

A hand tapped his shoulder timidly. The handsome man turned towards the owner: Sylphiel. Flushing immediately, the shy girl pointed towards an enormous dust cloud, where the heads of Lina, Filia and Amelia stuck out occasionally to heap insults upon each other. 

"Ryo's mine!"

"Oh no, he's mine!" 

"Justice tells me that he's _mine_!"

Several sweatdrops sprouted upon Ryo's head. Well, these ladies certainly were very vigorous. Too much to handle?

The brunette gave Sylphiel a charming smile, took her hand and brought her out of the tavern for a walk as an answer to the question. After he took some time attempting to revive the girl of course. The great happiness of being asked was simply too much for meek little Sylphiel. 

He ignored the smirk upon the Trickster Priest's face.

Zelgadiss spluttered incoherently as Rui's jade eyes seemed to pierce into his sapphire ones. "Zel…Zel…ga..ga…gadiss…"

The lady giggled, her eyes running up and down the blushing man, as though examining him thoroughly. "Zelgadiss…" She wrapped an arm round the chimera's neck, another running gently down his chest. "You're pretty cute…"

The cursed youth blew steam into the air, spontaneously combusting. If looks could kill, all the men in the tavern would have been guilty of murdering the chimera. Suddenly releasing Zelgadiss, the lady walked across the room towards the exit, while the former collapsed in an undignified pile onto the ground.

Rui stopped just at the door. Snapping her head back, the lady had a shrewd implying smile upon her face. Her sultry voice lowered once again into a familiar seductive purr. "Are you coming, Zelgadiss?" 

Steadying himself, the chimera nearly tripped over in his haste. 

As the two exited, the Knight of Ceipheed turned to the Trickster Priest.

"Your pick."

"Ryo."

The violet-haired Knight sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that."

****


	12. Just what are they *up* to?!

Chapter 11:

Rui's brilliant jade eyes sparkled with silent laughter as she sensed the stumbling movements of the cursed youth behind her. Men were all alike. Foolish creatures, they were. A single wink, a single swing of the hips persuaded any man on earth to do anything she wished them to. Her lips curved as an image of a dashing brunette man, bearing a smirk filled her mind. Except for certain exceptions of course. 

Entering an inn, the luscious lady glided past the counter. Had Zelgadiss been his normal alert self, he would have noted that the young man at the counter did not bat a single eyelid when the sex-bomb sashayed right past him. All men within looking distance would have exploded. Suffice to say, the chimera was not the only one in a trance. 

Rui stepped into a room, whose door was conveniently open and sat upon the bed, rubbing a hand over the immaculately white sheets. Soft and silky…just the way she liked them. Her jade eyes watched the chimera hurry into the room.

"Close the door," her voice tinkled gently.

Without a word, Zelgadiss shut the door. A click resounded within the room. Rui smiled. 

Ryo looked up to the heavens in utter exasperation. This was heading nowhere. Sneaking a peek at the fidgeting girl on his side, the brunette stifled a groan. The weak die, the strong survive. How is it possible that this fragile creature is a member of Lina Inverse's notorious group? Well, no matter, Ryo grinned. This would simply make his task much simpler.

Clearing his throat, the handsome man gave his companion a gallant smile. "Sylphiel my dear…"

The lady toppled off the seat, face redder than the rising sun.

Ryo stared.

"Why…why me?" A blushing chimera mumbled. "Surely…surely Gourry…" The lady on the bed tapped her chin reflectively for a second before rising up and pulling the cursed youth closer to her. 

"Because I trust you," came the purr.

Zelgadiss couldn't believe his luck. One minute he was travelling with a group of total loons, the next he's in a room with the most gorgeous thing in the world…correction, _alone_ with the most gorgeous thing in the world. And that vision of beauty was hugging him. Tightly. Very tightly. He was definitely in bliss.

A slender arm snaked round the unsuspecting youth's neck, tightening…ever so gently. 

"Oh, Zelgadiss," the vision of beauty sighed lustily.

Someone coughed.

With an energetic shove, Rui practically flung the chimera right into the wall. Zelgadiss slid down with a thud, eyes whirling in confusion.

The Knight of Ceipheed smiled at Rui's indignant snarl. "Forgive me…was I interrupting something?"

Teleportation was certainly a convenient way to travel. One, it was environmentally friendly. Two, no waiting time was required. Three, it was one heck of a good way to scare someone out of their skin. Especially when that someone was attempting something bad. 

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

Twirling his staff, Xelloss grinned at the rapidly cursing brunette. "I never knew that excreta could have such interesting functions." 

Eventually calming down, Ryo's beautiful emerald eyes turned a dark red. From his body emitted an oppressing fiery aura, growing larger, as the brunette's chocolate locks gradually changed red. 

Red, the colour of blood. 

The Trickster Priest was silent, the grin still upon his cheeky face.

"You've drawn the line, Xelloss," the gentle, soothing voice whispered. "And this, my friend," a finger pointed at the mazoku's direction, its tip emanating a faint glow. "Is _your_ line." 

The Trickster Priest remained silent.

Before the man could make a move, Sylphiel stirred from her slumber. "What…what's going on?"

Immediately, the terrifying sight disappeared with a snap of the finger. A smiling Ryo offered his arm to the lady. "Shall we head back?"

Sylphiel took the brunette's arm, flushing. As they headed back in a leisurely stroll, the timid girl wondered quietly to herself whether she had seen Xelloss right beside Ryo just a minute ago. Her dashing companion flashed a charming smile. 

Must have been my imagination, Sylphiel giggled quite hysterically in reply.

****


	13. The Earth Dragon's a....!!

Chapter 12:

"Please, My Lord…we need you."

"LIKE HELL YOU DO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

A figure stood in front of a cave's gaping mouth, releasing a sigh of complete exasperation. Well…desperate needs call for desperate measures…

The Knight of Ceipheed smirked at the hilarious scene before her. Upon discovering where the cursed youth had been, her overly hyperactive sister had broken a chair and began beating Zelgadiss up with the ex-chair's leg. Violet eyes flicked to the blonde mercenary. And that one was as clueless as usual. 

Rui abruptly stretched her shapely body and winked. "Well…I have to leave for some urgent business…" Her equally gorgeous partner nodded, his brown locks once again falling over his beautiful eyes. All the ladies were dying to brush those silky bangs away for him. 

The group oogled at their respective idols as the pair exited, far too hypnotised to even question, much less suspect why the brunettes Ryo and Rui had a peculiar habit of popping in and out of the group. Turning to flash an inviting wink, Rui quickened her pace after Ryo.

Xelloss merely smiled. 

"Will you please-"

"NO…NO…NO…NO…NO!"

"You irritating little-"

"Gaav." Tinkling gently, a melodious voice called out to the red-head. 

Chaos Dragon sheathed his sword back into its halberd, a nasty growl sounding from his throat. The voice emitted a soft giggle. 

"Let us handle this, Chaos Dragon." Another voice whispered, its tone familiar. 

Bowing respectfully, the fiery-haired mazoku obeyed. 

An hour-glass figure appeared in the mist, raising a slender arm towards the cave. A tenor purr resounded. "Join us….friend. Do you not…" Slipping down further, the figure's blouse revealed much. 

"…trust me?" 

Almost immediately, a small, pint-sized shadow whipped out from the cave with a squeak of something close to delight. 

"Fool."

Before the shadow could react, a hand had descended upon the back of his neck, knocking the consciousness out of him.

Leaning against the tree with folded arms, Gaav observed the procedures with a wide grin. Amusing…amusing indeed. 

Finally. The Earth Dragon, Tsuchiryuu, was going to be summoned. His miko immediately went with them to the temple of her mighty Dragon God. It was coated with solid gold, sparkling in the sunlight. Tsuchiryuu's miko bore a gentle smile, explaining that her God's worshippers truly loved the Earth Dragon. Once again, the same procedures were carried out.

This time, the group watched the temple eagerly. Such a respected and well-loved Dragon God must be cool, calm and most importantly intelligent. These three adjectives crumble to dust upon the Fire, Wood and Wind Dragon. 

With a loud poof, Tsuchiryuu appeared before the group, being the first dragon to pop up in human form. Jaws dropped, eyes bugged. The Earth Dragon's miko's smiled widened considerably, while the Fire Dragon rubbed his hands with glee.

Giving an amiable wave to the astonished people, the Earth Dragon smoothened her hazel coloured skirt. _Her_ hazel coloured _skirt_. After doing so, _she_ tackled the Trickster Priest in a tight embrace, laughing with joy.

Grinning, the Trickster Priest returned the hug. "I haven't seen you in a long time, Chi-chan." 

Karyuuou's miko promptly fainted upon hearing the last word of Xelloss's statement. 

****


	14. Party! Food, glorious food!

Chapter 13:

The Earth Dragon greeted her gentle miko with a friendly hug, whereupon the latter flew back to the Ryuuzoku realm. Blinking, the Princess of Seryuun was still, to say the least, stunned. Dragon Sighing, the Princess of Seryuun stared at the friendly Dragon God. Dragon Gods. Strong, powerful beasts_. Male_ beasts. She took another glance at Tsuchiryuu, before turning to the chimera.

"Why is she so young? Why is it a _she_ in the first place? Shouldn't Ceipheed sama have chosen someone more competent," she groused. Zelgadiss flashed a pointed look at the dark-haired girl. "I fully agree, Amelia." Taking the hint, the Princess wisely decided to keep her mouth shut. Lina snickered.

Bouncing to the Knight of Ceipheed, the Earth Dragon threw her arms round the latter, who responded like-wise…in a less energetic move. Upon giving everyone else a cheerful greeting, the Dragon God began.

"Okay, everyone, our next dragon is Rairyuu, the Thunder Dragon! He can be found in the outskirts of Sairaag. As per usual, his houshi is in the Realm of the Ryuuzoku. So let's go go! We can do it!" Ending her speech with a vigorous pump into the air, the Earth Dragon tugged a grinning Trickster Priest and practically sprinted down the road.

Sweatdrops collected among the group.

Heading once more for the Ryuuzoku Realm, Filia suppressed the urge to groan in despair. If the next dragon was to be another wacko, she was definitely going to commit suicide on the spot. Such embarrassment and humiliation simply was not bearable anymore! And that Namagomi! How dare he have the audacity to laugh at the Dragon Gods! Not that he has no reason to…the Golden Dragon tugged at a lock of her blonde hair, her eyes roving down to it. 

Several strands had turned noticeably white.

Lina interrupted the extremely freaked out Dragon miko before the latter could release a screech of horror.

"Are they having a celebration of some sort?"

Looking around at the bright lights and gaudy decorations of wreaths, the Princess of Seryuun, having the experience of attending millions of dances and balls before, nodded in reply. "They're having a ball of some sort…" 

Instinctively, heads turned to stare at the Dragon Gods.

The Fire Dragon's golden eyes blinked in utter bewilderment. Sitting upon Luna's shoulder, Mokuryuu shrugged his wooden shoulders. And yes, contrary to belief, this little twig does have shoulders. The dramatic Kazeryuu gave an exaggerated gesture on his ignorance on the entire affair, while Tsuchiryuu shook her head in response. 

"Well, then, I suppose the best idea would be to blend in and find out what's going on!" Smiling widely, the Trickster Priest spread his arms out to the group. "So let's join the party!"

Zelgadiss snorted. "To 'crash' it would be a better word."

Rubbing her hands with glee, Lina clutched the chimera's hand and dragged him down the hall towards the party room in full throttle. After all, where there's a party, there's food.

As the group moved after the pair, the Knight of Ceipheed turned to Xelloss with a smirk. "You, my friend, need to hide your mazoku aura…and a…"There was a considerable pause as the smirk lengthened, "Disguise." 

The Trickster Priest felt a chill run up his spine.

Gobbling all edible things in sight, Lina and the gang leapt onto the dining tables with relish. Zelgadiss and the gentle Sylphiel attempted to ignore the many eyes piercing at the greedy group. 

Aside from their actions, the entire travelling group was not attired appropriately. It was clear that formal attire was required, as tuxedos and frilly gowns could be seen in every direction. 

And the group? After travelling for weeks, their clothes had naturally taken on a "I-love-dust" condition. This would certainly account for the looks of disgust they were receiving. 

Coughing, the chimera called out to the group. "We are supposed to search for Rairyuu's miko, are we not?"

"Who cares?" was the general yell in return. The cursed youth sighed. A horde of guards clutching spears in their hands dashed to the scene, bellowing. Zelgadiss clasped the hilt of his sword…

Suddenly, gasps of astonishment resounded within the room, while the guards screeched to a halt. Lina and company took the golden opportunity to stuff more food into their mouths, before turning to glance at the entrance. Their jaws lowered to the ground with a thud.

A couple stepped into the room. Drop-dead gorgeous was the term the man should be coined for. His violet bangs fell delicately over his amethyst eyes, his body lean yet fit. His lady companion, though bearing a scowl upon her otherwise perfect face, donned a slinky, off-shoulder dress, which had a noticeable slit right up to her curved thighs. 

The pair was the ultimate picture of beauty.

Gagging softly, the man tugged at his tie, his other hand playing with his boyish cut. "Luna san…do we really have to do this?"

The entire Slayers group collapsed in total shock, with the exception of Tsuchiryuu, who clasped her hands together and sighed blissfully.

Luna turned to a wincing Xelloss. "No, my friend, your haircut isn't _that_ bad."

****


	15. Crash! Ryo and Rui return!

Chapter 14:

"A party?" 

Tenor laughter echoed around the marble walls. The handsome Supreme King remained silent, his hazel eyes gazing at the crystal ball before him. A sexy lady was draped once again upon his back, gently nuzzling his neck with soft purrs. As the laughter gradually subsided, emerald eyes glittered into jade ones. The lady giggled.

Xelloss stood quietly in the corner, fingering his tie uncomfortably. This was probably, no, correct that, _definitely_ the most terrifying night of his life. One, every single girl was staring at him as a predator would at its prey. Two, some of the bolder ones had tried approaching him, only to have their knees buckling and falling to his feet the moment he smiled. Three, Luna had attached herself to him so as to get rid of unwanted suitors. 

The crowd gave vent to another series of gawking as another couple stepped into the bustling room.

Four, the perfect pair decided to join in the fun. Smacking his forehead, the Trickster Priest moved swiftly into a darker corner of the room, fruitlessly attempting to merge within the shadows.

Rui's jade eyes widened into large saucers. Well, now. She had always seen Zellas's priest cum general as a challenge, sorely because he was the third man (the first being her dashing partner, and the second, a certain silver-haired hunk) who could have her throwing her charm full force at him and not bat a single eyelid. But this…this was the first time she had seen him in a tuxedo. And with such a cute haircut. Rui giggled. The Trickster had certainly made her day.

The Knight of Ceipheed shot icicle glares at the brunette as he knelt down and kissed her hand gently in a chivalrous manner. Considering the consequences of flinging a flare arrow straight through Ryo's hollow head, the violet-haired Knight decided against it. 

"You're certainly a vision of beauty today, Luna san," Ryo's husky whisper sliced through the air in a slender motion. Ladies within hearing range collapsed. 

Gritting her teeth, the Knight of Ceipheed responded grudgingly. "Thank….you…"

Xelloss smiled weakly as the chocolate-haired sex-bomb approached him with a sly expression upon her smooth face. 

What was I just thinking about a 'terrifying night'? the Trickster Priest contemplated in his mind as Rui draped herself against him, a hand tugging sharply on his tie. 

In a purr filled with many implications, the lady breathed softly. "You're looking different tonight…and this is the Xelloss I'd _love_ to have a dance with." Swallowing nervously, the violet-haired mazoku followed Rui out to the centre, due mainly to the fact that the latter was tugging his tie a tad bit too hard. Ties were certainly dangerous items to wear. Only heaven knows why men enjoy suffocating themselves like that.

Luna fidgeted. Nervous? Goodness no. She was itching to fry the irritating brunette next to her into little itty bitty pieces. Where on earth was the Thunder Dragon's stupid, goddamn houshi?!

The blonde Milgasia sneezed. Feeling a tap upon his shoulder, his golden eyes flicked down upon a timid-looking woman. "Umm…um…are you…umm…"

Raising a velvet eyebrow, the Golden Dragon nodded.

"Oh, I'm so glad I found you! Please Sir, we…" the girl flushed to the roots of her hair. "We need your umm..."

Milgasia watched the girl stutter incoherently for several minutes. Blinking, he observed the room. Dust clouds could be seen around the area upon which the dining tables were situated. The blonde returned his attention to the still-mumbling girl.

"Are you a friend of Lina Inverse?"

The midnight-haired girl nodded vigorously in reply. The Golden Dragon closed his eyes. This did _not_ bode well.

****


	16. Milgasia is a priest?!

Chapter 15:

With a chicken leg hanging from Lina Inverse's mouth, she silently watched the golden-eyed Golden Dragon give a polite bow to the disguised Trickster Priest. The latter in question was perfectly expressionless while returning the formality, despite a smirking Luna in the background. Breaking into quiet peals of laughter, the bandit killer imagined Milgasia's reaction upon discovering the handsome violet-haired man's true identity.

Oh, this was going to be so good. Where's a camera when you needed one?

After hours of persuasion and coaxing (if you consider dragging said people from the buffet by the legs), the group travelled round the globe to their next destination: Sairaag. Ryo and Rui were abandoned, allowing the pair to bask in the awe and attention of the respective opposite genders in the party. 

Amelia was most displeased. Shooting fiery glares at the hooded chimera, the Princess eyebrows knitted together as the memories flew back at her.

__

"We've found the houshi," the cursed youth's emotionless voice muttered.

****

_"Don't hurry us, Zel, there's still a variety of desserts I want to sample!"_

"You're incorrigible."

"And you don't know how to relax! Grab a sit, and let's-"

A sharp bark caused the fiery girl to leap up, spitting her mouthful of punch accurately upon Gourry's face. His quiet girlfriend instinctively wiped his face with a clean napkin. "Lina! Enough! Let's go!" 

Before the quivering girl to do anything, her elder sister grabbed her by the ankles and dragged her away from the dining table…

Snatching up a cream puff, Amelia laughed. "She acts like a mouse whenever Luna-san's around."

Sapphire eyes gleamed, then came a mumble. "Levitation."

The Princess of Seryuun was floated, screaming and thrashing in a rather undignified way, out of the room.

Why didn't he just do that to Lina-san, the justice-lover huffed. His biasness to Lina-san is so blatant. Hmph. 

As if on cue, both the bandit killer and the chimera sneezed simultaneously.

"Bless you," they said together.

"Thank you," returned the echo.

Even Zelgadiss mouth twitched slightly amidst Lina's laughter. 

The Knight of Ceipheed suppressed the urge to widen the smirk on her face, as the Trickster Priest sent the former a mental image of himself blowing a raspberry at her. 

It was mid-noon. As per usual, her little sister, quite evidently young not only physically but mentally as well, dragged the entire group for lunch at the nearest restaurant. Of course, there were two other willing participates, and all three were once again engaged in their routine battle for the "last surviving meatball". Poor meatball. 

Luna raised her eyes to the ceiling with a mental sigh. All these stops for food were starting to get tedious. She _has_ been a little _too_ lenient upon her immature sister. The Knight's face crinkled into a smile. It was time to take action and relish the old times. 

But…for now… the violet-haired woman resumed her position, displaying utmost attention, knowing well enough that it extremely irritated a certain mazoku who just had a major hair change.

"So um…"

"Sean."

"Yes, Sean san…what do you specialise in?"

There was a cough, with audible sniggers in the background. "White magic."

"I see. Out of curiosity, why are you travelling with these people?"

The handsome man hid his eyes with his bangs and instinctively lifted his hand for the usual annoying pose. "That is…." Upon receiving hard nudges in the ribs, he conceded, muttering, "…because I believe in defending our world from all those big, bad mazokus." 

Nodding his head in response, the aqua-eyed Golden Dragon smiled. Listening quietly to the conversation at the corner while sipping a cup of his favourite drug, the chimera snorted.

"Big, bad mazokus?" a lady exhaled a cloud of smoke into the air. "How degrading." 

Several wolves lying by her side growled softly, their fangs glistening in the darkness as they bore an almost humanly grin upon their features.

Laughing quietly, the lady stroked them all. "Yes, my dears…he is amusing indeed…_quite_ a nice haircut I must say."

Snapping his fingers, the violet-haired man beckoned a waitress over. "I'd like a glass of water please."

The waitress blew her bangs off her face in exasperation. "Don't you ask for anything other than water?"

"Of course not. It's free." A glance was thrown upon the dust cloud at the neighbouring table. "I personally feel that adding more money to the bill would have us spending the day washing dirty dishes."

As the waitress stomped away muttering repeatedly that "the customer was always right", the blonde Dragon fixed a gaze upon the man. 

"You remind me of someone."

Plastering an innocent smile across his smooth face, the violet-haired man gave his reply. "You must be mistaken." Luna wondered with a roguish grin on her face how long her partner could keep that stupid smile there without cramping his muscles. He succeeded rather well.

The Golden Dragon looked up at the azure blue sky, dotted with white clouds: the very picture of serenity. The group was on their way to the last temple, the bandit killer sporting several bruises. Her elder sister bore a noticeably satisfied expression. Closing his own golden eyes, the blond houshi smiled. "Don't you just feel at peace with such surroundings, Sean san?"

A strangled voice murmured its reply. "Yes indeed…so peaceful."

"You appear to be such a good man…an expert in white magic, a defender against evil…"

"Why, thank you," croaked the voice.

"You seem to have developed a rather…_nasty_ twitch…_Sean_ san." 

The disguised Trickster Priest slowed his pace till he was beside the smirking Knight of Ceipheed. "You don't have to make this worse than it already is, Luna," amethyst eyes flashed indignantly at the latter. Luna's only response was to widen her smirk, while nearby, Filia sighed, wondering how dense Rairyuu's houshi could get.

Sylphiel observed the antics of the trio silently. On the surface, they appeared like such mild-mannered people. Mere mortals, they seemed. Oh how deceiving appearances could be. Can the world not be trusted anymore? Can one not accept a fragrant flower from a child and not suspect the child's innocence? The image of Hellmaster floated within her mind. Such naivete…and yet…such dark thoughts and _power_ within. The gentle girl gave an involuntary shudder. 

Sometimes I just think too much, she sighed, as her dark eyes fell upon her beloved mercenary, who was currently cracking jokes as an attempt to cheer a moping Lina up. Perhaps that's why I fell in love with Gourry… 

A sudden clap broke the midnight-haired girl from her reverie.

Milgasia stepped towards a large elegant temple. "We have arrived," was the Dragon's simple announcement before he got down to work.

Karyuuou's miko watched as the blue-eyed Golden Dragon began drawing the horrendously (or rather, ridiculously) detailed magic circle. 

Putting his level of density aside, Filia thought with her hair whipping around with the wind, I can't fault him for his efficiency.

__

Milgasia. You have done well.

The blue-eyed Dragon's face glowed with pride, before sinking down upon one knee. His head bowed, blond hair falling over his bright eyes.

"My Lord."

Open-mouthed and gaping, Gourry stared at the awesome sight of the Thunder Dragon as did the rest of the gang. Towering over them stood Rairyuu in his magnificence. His body emitted a gentle golden glow as its claw reached up to gesture upwards.


	17. Rairyuu vs Xelloss

Chapter 16:

Chapter 16:

__

Rise, Milgasia. Golden orbs travelled round the group, before resting upon a dashing man dressed in a raven-black tuxedo, bearing a widening smirk upon his face. The powerful Thunder Dragon was, to say the least, taken aback.

His voice remained soft, yet seasoned with a dash of scorn and disgust. _I sense Mazoku. A powerful one, judging from the large amount of aura around him. _Milgasia stiffened in shock, as his Lord gazed down at him. _Explain yourself._

Before the Golden Dragon could speak, the violet-haired man stepped towards the former. 

"Perhaps this would answer your question, Milgasia-san."

With a quick snap of his fingers, his tuxedo was replaced with a familiar travelling attire, a staff with a glittering ruby set upon it snaked out and appeared in his palm.

There was a sharp intake of breath, followed by a lethal hiss. "Xelloss!"

The Trickster Priest flashed an impudent grin. "At your service, houshi-sama." 

Golden eyes narrowed and glowed, as a sudden burst of power erupted from Milgasia, nearly throwing the cast off their feet. Rearing to its full height, a Golden Dragon stood in the houshi's place, its wings beating fiercely upon its back, flexing its large claws.

Rairyuu watched his priest impassively. _Excellent, Milgasia. We think alike._ His Golden orbs flickered towards the other Dragon Gods, who cowered slightly under his venomous tone. 

_And what are _your_ reasons? Have you forgotten what his kind had done to ours? _The Thunder Dragon lifted his head and roared towards the sky. Dark clouds gathered above him, as a spark of lightning struck the ground near the other Gods. Mokuryuu clung on desperately to Luna's cloak.

_You _dare_ to let this tag-along mazoku appear at _my_ shrine, revealing to me your worthless hides as Dragon Gods?! _

Timidly, the normally bouncing Earth Dragon cleared her throat. "Um…Rairyuu san…Xelloss has been quite helpful throughout the trip and…"

Large golden orbs pierced down upon Tsuchiryuu. 

Xelloss eh? I've heard of that scum's name. Xelloss, the Trickster Priest, servant of the Beastmaster. The mazoku who single-handedly destroyed an entire dragon clan. Tsuchiryuu cringed as the orbs flashed. _And you, as a Dragon God, are telling me that that murderer is helpful?_

Wisely, the Slayers cast backed themselves into a comfortable spot in the woods. It was not intelligent to get involved in a fight like that lest one had a death wish. 

Lightning cracked, illuminating the shadows of the Thunder God and his houshi. _Join me in this battle, you cowards, or _die_ with that filthy mazoku_, the curt voice echoed forbiddingly in the tensed air. 

With a blink of an eye, four Gods appeared at Rairyuu's side, all in their transformed state, and towering over the Trickster Priest. The Earth Dragon mouthed a silent "I'm sorry" to the violet-haired mazoku.

The Knight of Ceipheed who was gauging the situation silently gave the Trickster a smirk. 

Swinging his staff such that the glittering ruby faced the Dragon Gods, tendrils of dark aura surrounded Xelloss, who returned the smirk. 

Rairyuu growled. _Attack._

His cape flying wildly behind him, Zellas's general eyed the five charging Dragon Gods and Golden Dragon with a bored expression.

The Beastmaster in question blew a draft of smoke into the air with a grin upon her face. Teach those Dragon Gods who's boss, my Xelloss.

I would never disappoint my Master, would I? came the cheerful reply.

Several wolves bared their fangs in the shape of a grin and snickered.

****


	18. Amazing! How could this have happened?

Chapter 17:

Chapter 17:

"Six Dragon Gods and one Dragon Houshi…what are the odds, Dynast sama?"

The Supreme King flicked his wrist idly towards the glowing crystal ball. "With Zellas's general? Complete oblivion."

Stepping forward to peer at the image of seven dragons bearing down upon a smirking Trickster Priest, Dynast's general tossed her hair over her shoulder, grinning. "He's such a fool to take on the Gods, eh, Dynast sama?"

Hazel eyes pierced at Sherra, who swallowed nervously. Was there anything wrong with the remark she had so casually thrown? 

A smile grew upon Dynast's face.

"Sherra, Sherra, Sherra…" he leaned back against his seat, folding his arms across his chest as the girl before him cringed slightly.

"What ever made you think I was talking about Xelloss?"

All seven Dragons split away from each other and surrounded the still figure, firing massive spells at the latter. Opening their jaws, both Milgasia and his God blasted large balls of lightning at the mazoku. Kazeryuu raised a fist and drew rapid circles above his head. As the wind sped up and obeyed his movements, a gigantic tornado was summoned and sent whirling to its victim. The Fire Dragon spread his hands and completed a wide circle before him, creating an enormous fireball flying to the Trickster Priest. 

Lina choked. The energy and power of the ball had to be about a hundred times, no, a thousand times stronger than she could ever make hers! 

The Earth Dragon placed her palm upon the ground, causing the ground to crack open, the crack running quickly towards Xelloss. Mokuryuu, perched atop the Earth God, blasted several balls of crackling energy to the figure. 

Sapphire eyes watched the many attacks flying towards their destination. Pulling his hood over his head, the chimera quietly flattened himself upon the ground.

"Brace yourselves," he whispered. The Slayers gang gladly took his advice. The Knight of Ceipheed remained in her comfortable standing position and crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing shrewdly.

What will you do this time, my friend?

As if answering her question, Xelloss casually held up a gloved hand. The Dragons' attacks bounced off an invisible barrier, a hair's breath within the Trickster's smirking face. 

Seven pairs of golden orbs widened in shock, as the reflected spells flew rapidly towards them. 

Reacting quickly, Tsuchiryuu threw herself away from area, giving vent to a scream. "Hit the deck!"

As the other Gods dove from attack range, the Thunder Dragon stood his ground, releasing a snort of contempt. His houshi gaped as the spells hit his Dragon God. "Rairyuu sama!"

Waving his hand at the smoke, Xelloss cleared it in the blink of an eye. 

Rairyuu was gone, leaving only a gigantic crater deep into the ground.

The Trickster Priest's eyebrows shot up, his smirk curving. "Well well…not bad." 

Clasping his staff with both hands, he swung it up in a huge arc, just as a descending Rairyuu threw his punch from the air with a roar. The sound of fist clashing with thick oak resounded in the clearing. Flat on the ground, the gentle Sylphiel could not resist a shudder. The Thunder Dragon pulled back, his golden orbs flashing with pure hatred. 

__

Get up, you blithering cowards! The Dragon God bellowed at the others, who quickly got to their feet and charged Xelloss. The Trickster Priest glanced up, his amethyst eyes open and glittering with amusement.

With a mere snap of his fingers, the violet-haired mazoku froze the attacking Dragons in their paths. The Supreme King smirked at his general's gaping mouth.

"You're dismissed for now, my general," the mazoku Lord's husky voice brought Sherra back to attention. Bowing, the female general turned to leave.

Dynast flipped silvery strands out of his slitted eyes. "Oh, and Sherra…"

The general stopped abruptly and stiffened.

"You are greatly mistaken if you think that mazoku's power exceeds mine." The hazel eyes glinted in the darkness. "And you do know what happens when you make such mistakes…don't you?"

The armoured girl gulped, realising that the Supreme King had just read her mind.

With a rigorous nod of the head, Sherra hastened out of the door, jumping slightly as her amused Master called after her.

"Don't forget to close the door on your way out."

Frozen and immobile, Rairyuu could only glare at the mazoku, who was currently floating round the Dragons and poking each one with the point of his staff, an enormous grin upon his cheeky face. 

The Slayers troupe, meanwhile, were trying their best to keep their eyes from falling out of their sockets. Filia took to pacing around and muttering incoherently, her face as white as ghost. The Knight of Ceipheed began polishing her sword to wipe away the urge of bursting out in laughter at the Trickster Priest's antics.

Sitting atop the Thunder Dragon's head, Xelloss gave a benevolent smile. "If you promise not to attack me anymore, I shall release you."

The words the Dragon God uttered within the Trickster's mind are not fit to be mentioned. The latter cocked his head, tapping his chin reflectively. "Now, is that a yes or a no?"

Rairyuu attempted to bare his teeth.

"Perhaps I should ask someone else." Hopping off, the mazoku landed next to Mokuryuu. "What is your answer, Mokuryuu san?"

The Wood Dragon drew a mental image of a third finger in Xelloss's head.

"Oya oya…such manners."

Deciding that they had wasted enough time, the Knight of Ceipheed coughed loudly. "Release them, Xelloss. Or I shall do it myself."

The Trickster Priest wagged his finger, his cape swirling behind him. "Not until they say the magic word!"

"And what word would you be thinking of…" Luna grinned and tilted her head, letting her hair spill over her shoulders. "…_Sean _san?"

Grimacing, the violet-haired mazoku went to his task of unfreezing the Dragons. "You fight dirty, Luna san."

Far away, a slender curly-haired woman donning a silk dress snickered.

****


	19. Ceipheed is here! Is this the end?

Chapter 18:

Chapter 18:

The Knight of Ceipheed raised her head, her eyes reflecting their respect for her God as they examined the altar before her. Five depressed Dragon Gods stood around her. His hands in his pockets with an emotionless face, the raven-haired Thunder Dragon resisted the urge to give a scowl at a certain mazoku. 

Giving Rairyuu a silent inspection, the bandit killer decided to give him an A in both brain and brawn department. Definitely "cool guy" material. Unlike _some_ other Gods…Lina rolled her eyes at the thought. Finally, they were about to complete the ceremony of summoning the Water Dragon King. Recalling dear little Aqua obaasan, the fiery-tempered Lina released a sigh. She must be watching over them…protecting them…

"Oi, Lina…what are they doing?"

"Don't interrupt me when I'm thinking, jellyfish brains!" 

As the Lina busied herself with the task of pounding the blond mercenary to pulp with a gaping Sylphiel at the side, the chimera glanced at the altar.

"If it helps, Gourry…" Placing a hand upon the marbled walls, Zelgadiss continued.

"We are now trying to summon Ceipheed, the Water Dragon King. This is her temple, and before us…" the cursed youth nodded his head in the direction of where Luna and the Gods were standing, "…is the altar, where Ceipheed's Knight and her Dragon Gods are to converge their powers together in order to summon the great Dragon himself."

Zelgadiss's sapphire eyes flicked to the pulp on the floor. "Do you understand?"

The pulp squeaked its approval.

Raising a velvet eyebrow, the chimera stepped back into the shadows.

But not before the Trickster Priest cheerfully grabbed the former's cloak.

"What are you doing?" snarled Zelgadiss, his ears standing erect with fury.

Raising his finger, the Trickster shook it despairingly at the growling chimera. "Tsk tsk…such temper. I merely wished to correct a little error you made in your explanations."

Lina, who was attempting to wring the pulp that was Gourry, looked up, her bright red eyes blinking. 

"Error?"

Appearing with a pop beside a rather surprised bandit killer, Xelloss smiled. The blond Filia began snickering.

"Why of course…whatever made you think Ceipheed sama was a _he_?"

As Karyuuou's miko burst out laughing, Lina, Amelia and Sylphiel opened their mouths to give an exclamation at the news.

"I'm so glad you made it here alive and in time!" 

Heads turned. 

Ceipheed placed her hands together in front of her, giving the gang a polite bow, midnight hair flowing behind her. 

"I am Ceipheed," her soft voice whispered melodiously, as turquoise eyes inspected the group. 

"Lina Inverse, Zelgadiss Graywards, Amelia Wil De Saillune, Gourry Gabriev, Sylphiel, Filia Ul Copt…" 

The gentle Dragon God's lips curved into a smile.

"Your quest is over."

"Your quest is over."

Giving a quick bow to the mist before him, the Supreme King marched out of the room with a swirl of his cape, his general following in his wake. 

"Everything is in place…the end is coming, isn't that right, Dynast sama?" 

A strand of silver hair fell over his beautiful hazel eyes, which narrowed shrewdly as Dynast gave his reply.

"No, Sherra my dear…the fun is just beginning."

****


	20. Run, Sherra, run!

Chapter 19:

Chapter 19:

Golden eyes stared into the flickering flames of the campfire, silently contemplating the complex philosophies of life. How odd that all these happened centuries ago…and were once again being repeated. It was like a vicious cycle…wake up, fight, sleep, wake up, fight, sleep…personally, the fight part did appeal to him most being a skilled fighter himself.

"Penny for your thoughts, Rai-chan!"

The Thunder Dragon God never moved. "Getting bored, Ceipheed?"

Propping herself down beside Rairyuu, the Water Dragon began tying her hair up with a dark blue ribbon. "All these people do are eat and argue."

At that moment, Lina Inverse was attempting to kill Gourry Gabriev for "stealing her last marshmellow". The Princess of Seryuun began her speech of justice, which immediately resulted her in being fried to a crisp by the bandit killer. The other Dragon Gods watched the scene with a rather amused air.

Rairyuu snorted. "Pathetic, the lot of them."

"Well…they did manage to complete their task of summoning us…"

"After months and months of delay."

"Yes, they were a tad bit late I suppose…"

"A tad?"

Patting the Thunder God on the shoulder, the midnight-haired lady sighed. "You haven't changed, Rai-chan."

"Of course. And stop calling me that."

Laughing, Ceipheed stood up and glided over to her Knight, who was currently leaning against the tree, her sword lain across her lap for a little chat session with the latter.

Rairyuu returned to his quiet musings. Suddenly, a sixth sense was triggered within him, like a sharp blade cutting rapidly into him.

Mazoku… Golden eyes narrowed. And it's not the aura of that violet-haired bastard…

In full concentration, Rairyuu frowned. Now it's heading towards our camp…shit. 

Standing up, the Thunder God stepped into the dark shadows of the forest.

"Going somewhere, Rairyuu san?" Tsuchiryuu called.

Rairyuu turned a little, just enough for the shadows across his face to reveal his piercing golden eyes. 

"Just…for a walk."

The Earth Dragon knew better than to question that.

Snapping a tree branch out of her face, Dynast's general plodded through the forest for her usual night stroll. Sherra enjoyed the night air: refreshing and crisp; and the light illuminated from the moon gave such a gentle radiance of warmth.

If Dynast sama heard me now…he'd probably laugh in my face for such thoughts, smiled the lady general.

Without warning, the bushes rustled violently, and a large bright glow burst through, smashing into a very shocked mazoku's chest.

"Wha…"

A pair of eyes glowed in the darkness. 

Xelloss's amethyst eyes snapped open, as he straightened from his comfortable position on the tree branch which he was lying upon. Something just happened. He could feel it in his bones. Gazing down at the Slayers troupe, the Trickster Priest realised a certain Dragon God's disappearance. Clutching his staff, the mazoku levitated above the canopy of trees. He felt a familiar aura coming from the forest, before his observant eyes caught a bright light flashing in the middle of it.

This can't be good… Zellas's general cum priest glided towards the source of the light.

Blood dripped from her wound as Sherra placed a hand upon a tree to steady herself.

"Who…who are you?" Gritting her teeth, Dynast's general spat out the question.

There was no answer. Blurring into the background, the attacker sprinted towards the girl, spell in hand.

Bewildered, Sherra hesitated for a second. Then, throwing caution to the winds, Dynast's general charged forward, hefting her zanbatoh* with an ear-piercing cry.

Gliding across the forest, the Trickster Priest threw his hands over his face and ducked, a hair's breath away from a large, crackling energy ball. More explosions shook the forest, while dark clouds began forming overhead. 

Xelloss sped up his pace. 

The Princess of Seryuun screamed as the earth moved. Sylphiel took to grasping onto her confused blond mercenary, while the chimera instantaneously placed a hand upon the hilt of his sword. Lina stood, a spell at the ready. Staring at the forest, the Dragon Gods swallowed. Calm and composed as ever, Luna Inverse proved her capability as the Knight of Ceipheed. Surveying the group with her violet bangs falling across her narrowed eyes, Luna folded her arms across her chest.

"Where is Rairyuu sama?"

Without a word, the Earth Dragon pointed a finger at the glowing forest. The Knight of Ceipheed gazed up at the foliage of leaves. There was no sign of a dozing Trickster Priest. Adding to that was the evident aura of another mazoku in the vicinity. 

And the aura was gradually diminishing.

"Stay here, all of you, and remain calm. I'll be back in a while."

The Slayers group nodded, as Luna flew over their heads like a speeding bullet. As he felt the breeze of the Knight passing him, Karyuuou ran a hand through his maroon hair. 

"Ah, youngsters these days…"

He received several looks of exasperation.

Dodging another fire of lightning bolts, Sherra collapsed onto the ground, her raven-black braid coming undone, her armour smoking in several places. Pushing herself up, the mazoku general ignored the puddle of blood on the rough ground. A trickle of blood ran down Sherra's chin as she took a breath.

"Why are you...after me?" 

Silence filled the air, before the dark shadow finally spoke. "I have to no need to answer the questions of such scum." With a sudden flare of aura, golden eyes flashed.

Slitted black eyes widened. "You're…ryuuzoku…" There was no movement. Sherra sighed.

Dynast sama's instructions were specific. 

__

Silver bangs flowed down liquid hazel eyes, slightly narrowed. "Listen carefully, Sherra." 

Banging her weapon upon the ground with a thud, the lady general came to attention.

A smile, before the hazel eyes softened with such a slight degree that the general did not notice it. 

"Touch not any of the dragons or their Gods. Only at the final battle are we allowed to attack."

Dynast's black-haired general stabbed her zanbatoh into the ground, tip first, with a scowl. "Ryuuzoku, let's end this ridiculous battle. I'm not in the mood for fighting today." 

The golden eyes widened, then narrowed. 

"Do you think I'm falling for such a trick, fool?" Merging into the background, the shadow dissolved into the night.

Immediately whirling her razor sharp weapon, Dynast's general deflected the series of spells that flew rapidly at her. 

"Shit!" Grinding her teeth, Sherra's hair flew as she sped away from her attacker. 

I can't fight him…I can't disappoint Dynast sama!

****


	21. Dynast sama...forgive me...

Chapter 20:

Chapter 20:

"Xelloss!"

Whipping back, the Trickster Priest squinted into the glare of the sun. "Luna san…"

Catching up to the mazoku, the Knight of Ceipheed went straight past him. 

"Pick up the sluggish pace!"

With a sheepish nod of agreement, the Trickster zoomed after the Knight.

Swinging herself onto a higher branch, Sherra spat out mouthfuls of blood. The mazoku general was weary and wounded. To top it off, was her speedy attacker, with crackling balls of energy always readied in his palm. 

Leaping off and landing into a clump of bushes, the general fell to her knees, panting. 

Dynast…sama… 

With a sudden rustle, crows scattered and filled the air, cawing in terror. Cursing, the exhausted woman threw herself to the side, narrowly avoiding a blast of lightning bolts from out of the blue. Sherra clutched the staff of her zanbatoh and forced herself to a standing position, black eyes blazing.

I have but one spell left…it's my only choice.

Her attacker came down before her with a soft thud.

Dynast sama…give me strength.

Concentrating the last bit of her power onto the blade of her weapon, Sherra's black eyes reflected the image of the bluish tip, radiating her aura. 

"Now! _Dynast breath!_" With a sharp movement, the general thrust her blade into the ground.

For the first time, the shadow was stunned at the sight of the path of ice shooting at him at light speed. That moment of hesitation was all that was required. The spell instantly encircled the attacker's entire body, encasing it with shining ice and freezing it completely.

Sherra's knees buckled as her strength was drained from her. Muttering soft curses at herself for not attempting that spell earlier, she began examining the intensity of her wounds.

"Dynast sama is going to have a fit when he sees my ruined armour." Picking up her weapon, Sherra took a glance at her frozen attacker. "Now to see who my ryuuzoku opponent is…" 

The frozen "opponent" consisted of a young tree.

Black eyes widened in astonishment as a tenor whisper suddenly blew warm breath against her neck. "Don't underestimate me."

Before the startled general could react, a claw was thrust into her back, protruding horribly out from her chest. Spurting out blood, black eyes flickered.

"How…did you…"

The bright pair of eyes closed for moment.

_At the last possible second, the shadow had shot out of harm's range, hopping onto a tree branch as the spell hit the tree behind it._

The eyes opened again to see crystalline tears rolling down the dark-haired general's cheek. "I've…failed…"

"Forgive me, Dynast sama…" Sherra fell to the ground as the claw was pulled out of her.

_I can't protect you anymore…_

The Supreme King frowned as he felt an unpleasant sensation washing across his chest. It was as though…as though a flame within him had flickered and died.

"Is there something wrong, Dynast sama?" The mazoku lord's robed priest, Grau topped the question with a hint of concern.

Just as the Supreme King was about to shake his head, a sudden thought struck him. Hazel eyes stared into Grau's pale grey ones. 

"Have you seen Sherra by any chance?"

Rubbing a hand over his bald head, the priest shook his head. "Not since evening, Dynast sama. You know how she enjoys taking strolls in the forest…"

Dynast's frown deepened, before his hazel eyes widened to the puzzlement of his priest. 

Masaka!

_I can't protect you anymore…_

*zanbatoh – it is a ten-foot long pole, with a razor sharp blade at the tip.

****


	22. Revenge is a double-edged sword...

Chapter 21:

Chapter 21:

"Did you realise what you have just done?!"

Poking the body of Dynast's general with the blunt end of his staff, the Trickster Priest sighed. "This certainly complicates things." He tugged at his violet bangs sheepishly and turned to watch the scene unfolding before him.

Luna Inverse was furious. She was _beyond_ furious. She was at the verge of killing anyone who came into range. Still expressionless, the Thunder Dragon stood face to face with the Knight, flexing his bloody claw. It looked grotesque, an ugly scaled claw upon a human arm, drenched with blood. 

"Don't you ever think?! I suppose you thoroughly enjoyed yourself, did you not, Rairyuu sama?! And to think I mistook you as the intelligent one in the group!" 

Luna flung her hands in the air as she continued her reprimand. "We were clearly not to fight until the final battle! That…" her gloved hand gestured towards the still body on the floor. "…ruins everything! Or have you not realised that?"

Changing his claw back to a human hand, Rairyuu shrugged. "I merely thought she was a threat to us. First rule of survival, Knight: kill before being killed."

The Knight smacked her forehead, clenching her other fist so tightly her knuckles turned white.

The Trickster Priest shook his head. This was truly the first time in his entire life he had ever seen such an enraged Luna Inverse. She certainly had the temper of her little sister. The normally soft, calm and emotionless Knight was now lecturing a Dragon God very severely. Gracious, how situations could bring out the hidden nature of people!

_Xelloss._

Nearly jumping out of his skin, the Trickster's eyes opened with a start. Noticing that almost immediately, the Knight of Ceipheed fell silent. Rairyuu did not question the sudden tension.

Dynast sama, what a surprise! 

_…don't give me any of that, bastard. Where's Sherra?_

Sherra?

_I'm not in the mood for games today, Xelloss._

All right… the violet-haired mazoku scratched his head, as his amethyst eyes flicked to the body. To cut a long story short…I'm looking at her body right now.

Though the presence of the Supreme King was still vaguely evident, there was complete silence in the Trickster's mind for a few seconds.

_…who?_

Xelloss coughed. Truth to tell, I'm not sure Dynast sama.

_Perhaps a blast through the torso would help you._

Well…since you put it that way… the Trickster threw an apologetic glance at Luna who was gazing at him like a hawk at its prey.

It was Rairyuu.

The voice in his head repeated the name, laced with venomous hate.

_Rairyuu. _

Then the presence was gone.

Before Xelloss could utter another word, Luna placed her palm onto the ground. "Mega Brando!"

As dirt showered upon them as raindrops would, the Trickster Priest helpfully levitated the mazoku general's body into the hole as its final resting place.

Dusting her hand against her knee, the Knight of Ceipheed returned to her cold, calculating self, the expression upon her face still grim. 

"What you did could not be helped, Xelloss. He would've found out sooner or later. Let's get back to the others." 

With that, she turned her heel and walked off, her cape flowing out behind her. The Thunder Dragon went after her, followed by Xelloss.

In the sea of chaos, a slim figure knelt down in prayer, its voice whispering with the wind.

Protect them, my children…protect them all…


	23. The hall of the Mountain King? Shaburani...

Chapter 22:

Chapter 22:

The dark haired Princess watched the trio return to the camp with an apprehensive expression upon her usually glowing face.

"What happened?" 

Just as the Trickster Priest opened his mouth, the Knight of Ceipheed placed a gloved hand before his face. "Shut up, Xelloss."

The mazoku took the hint and fell silent.

Curious, the entire Slayers cast glanced up from their little businesses. Before anyone could say a word, Luna's purple eyes narrowed dangerously, a fire burning fiercely within them. 

Ever the wise one, the cursed youth crossed his arms across his chest. "What now, Luna san?"

"We head to the mazoku's lair."

"If you don't mind me asking, who will be our guide?"

With a sudden burst of flames, the camp fire blew up, then sputtered away and died in a poof of smoke.

Instinctively, everyone stood ready in a defensive stance.

"I shall be your guide." 

As the eerie, haunting voice floated in the air and chilled the spines of all who were present, Xelloss's face appeared to expand and solidify in the darkness. Features of his face were shadowed, giving him a rather ghastly appearance. The delicate priestess from Sairaag released a scream of utter horror, leaping into the arms of her blond hero.

The phantom Trickster grinned.

"Stop playing around, you fruitcake!"

With a brilliant flash of light, Xelloss was thrown off his feet with a yell. "Argh! I'm blinded!"

Donning on a pair of shades, the fiery bandit killer snorted derisively. "You ruined the wrong part of the face, oneesama. His mouth is still moving." The Knight of Ceipheed reserved her comment.

Floating higher into the air and illuminating the place with its gentle glow, the lighting spell which the Knight flung into the Trickster's face revealed a second purpose.

His eyes squeezed shut in pain, Xelloss tried to clear away the coloured spots in his vision. "Luna san…that was mean."

"Get moving, Xelloss, before I rip off that irritating thing on your neck you call a head."

"Why, how kind of you." Audible snickers from Karyuuou's miko could be heard in the background as the blinded mazoku blundered straight into a tree.

The Knight of Ceipheed growled. "Don't test my patience, Xelloss."

Amethyst eyes snapping open, the Trickster Priest hopped to his feet. Taking the corners of his cape, the violet-haired mazoku bowed to the group with a graceful flourish. 

"Please follow me."

Turning, the Trickster started at a brisk pace into the forest, seeming to dissolve into the shadows and disappear completely. Just as the impulsive Lina was about to voice a loud complaint, her elder sister stopped her with a trademark icicle glare. 

The Knight waved her hand, causing the ball of lighting above them to float after Xelloss, revealing to the Slayers troupe his brown flowing cape. Immediately, they followed it.

They walked in pitch-black darkness for hours and hours. At least, that was what it seemed to the Slayers group. The Dragon Gods, except Rairyuu, began chatting with the Slayers cast gaily, evidently trying to keep the atmosphere cheerful and gay. No one dared to ask for a pit-stop, for Luna Inverse's gait spoke volumes of her answer to that particular question.

Finally, for what seemed like an eternity, the Trickster Priest halted. There was a peculiar dark sense of premonition in each and every one of them. Even the Dragon Gods fell silent. 

Xelloss lifted his hand and beckoned. The lighting spell obediently flew into his waiting palm. Taking a step into the night, the Trickster Priest called out.

"Scylla san…we have arrived."

Question marks filled the air, as the Slayers troupe (with the exception of Luna and the Gods) looked at each other with bewildered looks. For once, Gourry was not alone.

Suddenly, there was a loud creaking noise of a gigantic door straining against its rusty hinges. From out of the blue, a figure walked towards the group.

The bright light revealed the figure to be a beautiful lady in her early twenties, her sandy blond hair framing her face almost perfectly. Upon her body shone a set of armour, and on her waist hung the sheath of a sword.

The lady spread her arms out at the blinking group, with a smile on her radiant face. 

"Congratulations for making it this far, my friends."

With a snap of her fingers, the image of a towering mansion appeared before the gawking viewers, as a bolt of lightning struck in the background. The lady's smile widened.

"Welcome to hell."

****


	24. Fight?! The Mazoku Lords appear!

Chapter 23:

Chapter 23:

"Please come in." With a yelp, the blond mercenary tripped and fell upon his face with a bump.

The blond lady coughed. "And do watch your step."

Floating into the mansion, cross-legged, Xelloss's amethyst eyes flicked to the lady. "Nice house…very nice. And by the way, you haven't introduced yourself."

"Oh my, how rude of me!" Clasping her hands in front of her, the armoured lady bowed. "I am Scylla, general to Deep Sea Dolphin."

The group went after Scylla, who proceeded to explain the layout and complexed architecture of the mansion with evident pride in her gentle voice. Luna was resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the blond general before her. However, as though reading the Knight of Ceipheed's mind, Dolphin's general stopped speaking.

They had reached a dead end.

Spouting strings of curses, Lina began running her hands through her red hair in frustration. Scylla sighed. "Such impatient creatures, humans are."

The bandit killer blinked.

To everyone's astonishment, the floor twisted and warped itself, before finally, all that stood under them was a large, gaping hole.

And they fell, screeching.

Landing, the Knight of Ceipheed gazed around the dark area. Light, translucent mist surrounded them, as though hiding something within it. The Trickster Priest landed beside her with a smirk. 

"What an interesting way to discover the ever elusive basement."

The Slayers group lay in a heap in the corner, groaning in agony. Poking them with a stick, the brunette Earth Dragon attempted to awaken them.

Scylla appeared in the mist, her face crinkled in a smile, slitted blue eyes glinting. "Now that we're all here…we can finally get started."

Luna's purple eyes narrowed, while Xelloss's lips curved up.

Six silhouettes appeared within the drifting mist, approaching the group in a leisurely pace.

"Of course, with every party, comes the introductions." Clapping her gloved hands together, Dolphin's general flashed a roguish wink. "Sit back, relax and enjoy yourselves."

"First off, we have my mistress, Deep Sea Dolphin."

A portion of the mist billowed away in swirls, as the first silhouette cleared it with a flick of its wrist. The Fire Dragon's golden eyes turned to hearts.

Stepping forward was a gorgeous navy-haired lady. Her hair was tied up in a delicate ponytail, swinging each time she moved. As though that was not enough, her curls were decorated with beautiful seashells, and her long eyelashes fluttered as she blinked.

"Next, the Chaos Dragon: Gaav."

Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor in complete shock, as the "dead" Mazoku Lord came out from the mist. Gourry just looked befuddled as usual. The Slayers cast chose to ignore him.

"Hellmaster, Phibirizo."

Eyes bugged and grew as wide as saucers, as a second "dead" Mazoku Lord bobbed out.

"The Beastmaster: Zellas Metallium."

A cloud of smoke penetrated through the mist, before the slender lady moved into view, her lips upturned. "Long time no see, Xelloss."

The Trickster Priest gave her a respectful nod of his head. "Zellas sama."

With a smirk, the lady joined the three Mazoku Lords at the side.

"The Supreme King: Dynast Grausherra."

Rairyuu's golden eyes narrowed sharply. Grau…_Sherra_?

The silver-haired Lord glided out of the mist, his cape billowing behind him. His hazel eyes blazed silently as they roved around the Gods.

"Last but not least…"

"Wait." 

Scylla paused, as the Supreme King came forward. "I wish to ask you a question…" His hazel eyes fixed themselves upon a cool figure amongst the Dragon Gods. "…Rairyuu."

The Thunder God never moved.

"Are you the one who murdered my general?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Rairyuu nodded, while the Water Dragon gave a gasp of fury.

To the amazement of all around, Dynast smiled. 

"_Dark claw._"

Glowing shapes appeared before the Supreme King, changing rapidly into the form of hundreds of winged insects. Wings beating hard, they flew towards the Thunder Dragon. 

Rairyuu leapt away, but not before several of the insects had brushed their wings against the sleeve of his shirt. 

Golden eyes widened as the sleeve disintegrated completely.

The insects positioned themselves behind their silver-haired summoner, whose hazel eyes flared with sadistic amusement at the sight of the astonished Thunder Dragon. 

"Should any of my dear creatures here have touched that arm of yours, it would have met the same fate as your sleeve."

Scratching his head, the blond mercenary turned to a gaping bandit killer. "Oi, Lina, what are those things?"

The fiery-haired Lina merely took to acting like a goldfish.

"Ah, perhaps I shall be able to provide an answer, Gourry san."

Gourry turned to blink at the smiling Trickster Priest.

"Dark claw…that is a high level black magic spell. Those insects you see before you are not insects at all, but are actually magical energy balls resembling the shapes of insects. Upon touching an area, these balls could disintegrate it in seconds. A blow to the arm could remove it immediately. And a blow to the chest…"

Amethyst eyes flicked to a listening Rairyuu. "…would mean instant death."

Placing his hand upon his chin in a reflective way, Gourry scrunched his face up in concentration.

"You didn't understand a single word I said, did you Gourry san?"

With a shrug of his shoulders, the mercenary grinned at Xelloss. "Yup!"

Dynast laughed softly, his tenor voice echoing around them. "Such interesting things, you humans are." Gesturing at the Thunder Gods general direction, the Supreme King smiled. "But enough talk." The hazel eyes hardened.

"Die."

Hundreds of insects flew towards Rairyuu from all corners. Ceipheed dashed forward, a spell in hand.

"Burst flare."

A ball of light floated gently down in front of the Thunder God. The Water Dragon paused to stare in curiosity at it. 

With a burst into tongues of bluish white flames licking around Rairyuu, the ball of light destroyed the magical energy balls. The once dark room was filled with a blinding glow.

Not a word was spoken from the Supreme King. To everyone's amazement, he turned around with a swish of his cape and marched towards the other Mazoku Lords.

Before the boisterous Lina could voice the question on everyone's mind, a pair of familiar figures sauntered out of the mist.

Eyes bugged really widely.

With identical smirks on their faces, Ryo and Rui gave the gang a nod in greeting.

The sandy-blond Scylla bowed. 

"And last but not least…our Lord, Shaburanigdu sama."

****


	25. The Mighty Karyuuou versus...Deep Sea Do...

Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

"Sha…Sha…Sha…Sha…"

Tugging at his brunette hair, the handsome Ryo flashed a charming smile at the sputtering Lina. "Forgive us for not telling you earlier, Lina san."

Clearing the mist away with a wave of her hand, the sensuous Rui fluttered her eyelashes at her brunette partner, jade eyes sparkling. 

"Don't forget about the rest of them, Ryo."

"But of course, Rui."

Standing behind the pair were the five pieces of Shaburanigdu with their brown hair and green cat eyes. Allow me to correct that: four pieces. A piece could be seen clutching on to a pillar for dear life, wailing buckets of tears. 

"Nononononono! You can't make me do something I don't want to do! And I do _not_ want to fight! Leave me alone!"

Sweatdrops collected among the group.

Rubbing his temples, Ryo nodded at a giggling Rui. "Rui…please." More tinkling giggles were sounded. "As you wish, Ryo." Swinging her hips slowly, the lady strolled to the pillar and blew a hinting kiss at the man hugging it.

"…." Sliding down with a thud, the man stared at Rui like a puppy would at its beloved owner. 

The Beastmaster rolled her eyes. "Men."

Dolphin's general glanced at the brunette man. "Ano…Shabura-"

"Ryo's fine."

"Ryo sama…shall we begin?"

"Of course."

"Ha-hai, Ryo sama! First off, shall be my mistress, Dolphin sama!"

The beautiful navy-haired lady moved forward, her hair flying gently behind her. In her hands was held…

…a bucket of water.

Ryo's slender eyebrow twitched violently, while his gorgeous companion placed a hand over her mouth in mock astonishment. Together in the corner, the Mazoku Lords raised their eyebrows simultaneously along with the Dragon Gods and the Slayers cast. Sapphire eyes flickered from God to Mazoku Lord, while elf-like ears twitched. 

"And I thought we were doomed."

An indignant cry was raised from Tsuchiryuu for the cursed youth's blatant remark.

Ryo coughed. "Dolphin. Explain yourself."

"In a moment, Ryo sama." The lady's voice tinkled melodiously. Karyuuou's eyes lit up like shining stars. Holding her palm over the bucket, Dolphin closed her eyes.

"_Dolph Zork._"

In a fluid movement, droplets of water gathered quickly in her open palm, growing larger and longer. Scuffing her feet into the ground, the navy-haired Lord took a ready stance.

The water had formed into a solid blade that curved and glinted maliciously like a scythe. The bucket was dry. Dolphin's excited general clasped her hands together.

"The Dolph Zork! A razor sharp blade created entirely out of water, and like the Laguna Blade of the Lord of Nightmares, it can cut through practically anything!" 

Cupping her hands over her mouth, Scylla called out to her mistress. "You are so cool, Dolphin sama!"

Two coloured spots of pink appeared upon the lady's cheek. "Thank you, Scylla."

The Water Dragon King looked about. "Who would like to-"

"I would gladly fight with you, dear lady."

Sweatdrops rolled down heads as Karyuuou sprung from his place like a coiled spring. Upon landing before the lady, he gallantly took her free hand and placed a tender kiss upon it.

The navy-haired Mazoku Lord turned bright red.

Phibirizo smacked his forehead with a groan. "Oh geez!"

A hand in the pocket of his oversized trenchcoat, the fiery-haired Chaos Dragon fingered with the hilt of his sword with the other. "Smart guy."

"…Men." The smoking Beastmaster repeated dryly.

"And that would explain why your general priest is a _guy_?"

Zellas smirked at the little boy beside her. "Well, he's a good boy and he does provide me the little pleasures in life."

"Your collection of beer cans and packets of cigarettes?" 

"Well…"

Overhearing the conversation at the side, the silver-haired Supreme King laughed quietly. "I would think Zellas is suggesting another kind of pleasure."

The Chaos Dragon grinned widely. 

"So, Zellas, how good is your boy?"

Smoking drifted to the ceiling, as the Beastmaster exhaled. "Not bad."

The dark-haired Hellmaster's bewildered face betrayed an extremely naïve mind.

Arching an eyebrow, the Knight of Ceipheed gazed tranquilly at the violently spasming Trickster Priest. Fortunately for the mazoku, no one else paid attention to the Mazoku Lords' little chat amongst themselves. 

Meanwhile, in the center of it all, stood the pair who were technically supposed to be in battle. Quite evidently, Dolphin's water sword was gradually diminishing into the size of a little carrot, while the Fire Dragon continued his gush of praises.

Ryo's tenor voice called out to the fervently flushing Dolphin. "Dolphin, just sever his head and be done with it."

Watery light blue eyes faced the brunette man. The mumble was hesitant. 

"Do I really have to?"

The Earth Dragon applauded her flirty companion happily. "Sugoi, Karyuuou kun! All he needed to do was to-"

"Take a dip in his only talent: spouting utter nonsense."

"…I suppose that _is_ another way of looking at it, Rairyuu san."

"If it helps, Amelia spouts like a boiling kettle."

"Lina san! How could you!"

A curt call sliced through the air. "That will be enough absurdity. Zellas, it's your turn."

Heading slowly to the centre, the silky lady came into view with a smirk. "Hai, Ryo sama."

"Good luck, Zellas sama."

Giving her general/priest a thumbs-up sign, the Beastmaster nodded. "It wasn't luck that made me a Mazoku Lord, Xelloss."

Standing casually in the middle with a hand on the hip, Zellas Metallium awaited the next opponent with a bored expression on her face.

Stepping forward, the Wind Dragon growled. "This evil one is mine!"

Covering his grin, the Trickster Priest mouthed to the Knight of Ceipheed. "If this isn't luck, I don't know what is."

Stepping to the side, Luna sat down, her sword beside her. "Wake me when this is over."


	26. Hellmaster Phibirizo! The Earth Dragon's...

Chapter 25:

Chapter 25:

With impassive golden eyes, Zellas Metallium watched her opponent perform several dramatic actions and gestures, claiming to be a "shining star of justice" who is now "boldly trying to rid the world of creatures like her". An accusing finger was pointed right at the Beastmaster to emphasise the last word of his phrase. At the side was the Princess of Seryuun, wildly waving a banner with Kazeryuu's name written upon it.

Lina and Filia buried their heads in their hands. "Good Lord…"

Joining the dozing Knight of Ceipheed at the side, the chimera began his afternoon nap.

Taking another puff from her cigarette, the slender Beastmaster closed her eyes and spoke in a condescending tone that an adult would use frequently upon a child; specifically, a psychologically challenged child.

"Are you quite finished?"

Attempting a fierce glare at the lady, the God of Wind sniffed. "You mazokus have absolutely no appreciation for fine art!"

A very entertained Chaos Dragon turned to a muttering Supreme King behind him. "Aren't you enjoying any of this, Dynast?"

"This is ridiculous."

"Hey, aren't you glad Sherra died? At least she won't see any of this!" The young Hellmaster piped up with a fanged smirk.

"…"

"Oi, Phibby, don't you have the word "tack" in your vocabulary?"

"No, what's it mean?"

"Sarcasm is a lost art on kids."

"Who's a kid, you big red oaf?!"

"Shut your gaps, both of you, before I shut them for you."

Both Mazoku Lords fell silent. A valuable lesson was learnt today: an irate Dynast was a dangerous Dynast.

Minutes flew by, with the dark haired Wind Dragon still continuing his terrible attempt at drama. Visible vein pops were now around the still-expressionless Beastmaster's head as several of Kazeryuu's insults hit home. Never call a lover of wolves, or rather, a wolf herself, "a stinking bitch".

While the Dragon God rattled on, arms held high in the air proclaming to heaven for the triumph of good, Zellas moved with light speed.

In the blink of an eye, the Wind Dragon lay huddled upon the ground, his hands clutching his wound, squealing in agony.

All the men in the room took a cautionary step back.

Wincing, the violet-haired Trickster averted his eyes. "Oooh, that's got to hurt."

A shuddering Karyuuou stared at his comrade. "Oh God, _ow_." Dolphin stood beside him, her eyes reduced to little dots. She nodded to the Fire Dragon's comment.

Most of the ladies' faces were redder than the sun: Lina, Amelia, Filia, Sylphiel, Tsuchiryuu and Ceipheed sincerely sympathized with Kazeryuu.

The gorgeous Rui, however, appeared to be having the time of her life. A bout of giggles broke from her the moment her sharp jade eyes had caught the action the Beastmaster was about to do.

Zellas Metallium bowed to the undisturbed brunette Ryo and headed back to the other Mazoku Lords, smirking all the way. The Chaos Dragon flashed a grimace at her, while the Supreme King's hazel eyes continued to gaze upon the quivering figure on the ground.

"Exactly how hard did you kick him, Zellas?"

"Need you ask? Or would you like a demonstration?"

Raising an eyebrow, Dynast politely denied the request.

Ryo nodded. "Hellmaster, to the centre."

Hopping to the area, Phibirizo began flexing his hands in anticipation of his fight. His black eyes flickered from Dragon God to Dragon God, in hopes of attaining a more challenging foe than the last two.

On second thought, that would be hoping for too much. 

To the boy's astonishment, Tsuchiryuu ran to him with a piercing cry. "Oh, you're so cute!"

Ruffling his dark hair, the hyperactive Earth Dragon giggled. "I just so love kids!"

The fiery-haired Gaav guffawed at the sidelines.

Black eyes blazed with fury. "You dare have the audacity…you…you…_disfang_!"

Tsuchiryuu blinked. "Was that a word, or am I just ignorant?"

"Tsuchiryuu, behind you!"

Upon hearing Ceipheed's screech, the Earth Dragon dodged to the side but not before a dark shadow of a dragon clashed its fangs onto her shadow's shoulder. 

Midnight black eyes glanced over at a smirking Hellmaster. 

"What on earth…?"

Suddenly, blood spewed out from her shoulder, as a scream of pain ripped itself from the Earth Dragon's throat. Clutching her bleeding wound, Tsuchiryuu fell to her knees, gasping.

Phibirizo grinned, his tiny fangs glistening.

****


	27. Farewell, my friend...farewell

Chapter 26:

Chapter 26:

The Chaos Dragon observed the expressions of surprise on the human's and God's faces. "Never underestimate children: they're bound to retaliate some time."

"Fireball!"

A charred Gaav coughed out a burst of smoke. "See what I mean?"

Dynast and Zellas shook their heads in exasperation 

The dark-haired boy returned his attention to the fight, his nose crinkling in disgust at the bleeding brunette girl. 

"Is that the best you can do, girl?"

Raising her head, midnight black eyes glinted through light brown bangs. Tsuchiryuu rose unsteadily to her feet, blood dripping. She gave the Hellmaster a dimpled smile. 

"You should…respect your elders…kid."

"So you do have some spirit left in you." The shadow dragon reared up from the ground, its claws opening and closing, as though waiting eagerly to rip apart the Dragon God it towered over. "I'll let you play with my little dragon a little longer then."

Fangs gnashing, the dragon attacked.

The Water Dragon gaped. "Tsuchiryuu!"

Reacting quickly, the brunette girl lifted her hands. 

"_Lighting_!"

The string of curses that instantly poured from the Hellmaster's mouth was not pleasant for the ears, as the bright light got rid of the shadows on the ground.

Rubbing his eyes vigorously to clear his coloured vision, Phibirizo caught sight of a single silhouette in the light, sprinting forward and slamming its palm onto the ground. "If you like to play with shadows, then shadows it shall be. _Goz Vu Rou_!" 

A looming shadow grew on the ground, heading in a straight line at the Hellmaster. Phibirizo's threw his head back, laughing. 

"Are you insane? This is easy! _Lighting_!"

As another glow filled the room once more, Tsuchiryuu squeezed her eyes shut and hastily cast Recovery onto her wound. Her lips were curled in a nasty smirk.

Before everyone could regain their sight, Phibirizo's laughter could be heard subsiding, followed by an audible gasp.

Then a sharp scream.

Ryo's emerald eyes narrowed. "The consequences of underestimating one's opponent is dire." Wrapping her arms round the man's neck, Rui nuzzled it in agreement.

The Princess of Seryuun glanced back at the Knight of Ceipheed and chimera. "It's amazing…so much noise and they're still asleep."

Once the light cleared, the ground was seen to be empty. The Hellmaster was gone.

"Such a pity…I do love kids no matter how bad they are." Sighing, the Earth Dragon stepped back towards the other Gods. 

"Blast bomb!"

The brown-haired girl ducked to the side, as glowing balls of light the size of her fist flew by her, burning off several strands of her hair. They smashed into a wall, crumbling it entirely. 

Running a hand through his red hair, Gaav smirked. "I knew it…that kid's tougher than a cockroach."

"Interesting comparison, Gaav." Retrieving a new cigarette from her packet, the Beastmaster gave her comment.

Floating above them all, was the Hellmaster. The grin on his face was almost maniacal. The bandit killer twiddled her thumbs. "He sure hasn't changed…"

The young boyish voice came down upon them. "Nice spell, _very_ nice spell!" Demented black eyes pierced right into Tsuchiryuu. "I never would have expected it, attacking at my spirit in the astral plane like that! And not even affected by light…nice, nice indeed!"

Scratching her head, the brunette smiled sheepishly. "Um…thanks?"

"Why, your welcome. And here's your reward!" Zooming at the startled Dragon God, Phibirizo laughed. "You fool! _Hell blast_!"

From the dark-haired Hellmaster's hand shot a spear. It was black, it brought chills up the spines of everyone present. It was no ordinary spear…it was a spear of darkness. Unable to avoid it in time, the Earth Dragon's eyes glazed as she fell to the ground. A pale glowing ball sailed out of her and into the smirking Phibirizo's palm.

"Check and mate," the Hellmaster whispered.

Ceipheed gave vent to a scream, which echoed round the silent room. 

"Tsuchiryuu!"

****


	28. Apology

An Apology

An Apology

The authors would like to apologise to anyone we have "offended". We have never read the manga and therefore have no idea of the hierarchy of Gods. We were also unaware of the number of dragon gods. This fanfiction is only for people who enjoy the pure magic of imagination and who would be willing to ignore a few discrepancies in the story. If you were paying attention, Phibirizo was brought back by the most powerful lord in existence…. That **might** explain things a bit better. 


	29. An angry Luna Inverse equals...

Chapter 27:

Chapter 27:

"You killed her!"

The dark-haired boy gazed at the Water Dragon calmly, while bouncing the little ball in his hand. "Technically, no. Her soul…" He threw the ball over his head, leapt back and caught it. "…is in this very ball."

Ceipheed stared at the still Earth Dragon, before turning back to Phibirizo. 

"Let her go!"

Balancing the pale ball on the tip of his nose, the Hellmaster scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous…I like this thing."

"You'll drop and break it!"

"You really should have more confidence in my balancing skills."

The screech was desperate. "Let her go…_now_!"

"You know…getting angry too often could earn you lots of wrinkles a thousand years early."

Snickering, Gaav muttered to a smirking Zellas. "Phibby must be a really happy kid."

The Chaos Dragon was instantaneously hit by a large spell.

"I heard that, you oversized dwarf."

Lina resisted the urge to snigger at the term.

Nearly on the verge of pulling her hair out, Ceipheed decided to give one last try. Until her Knight interrupted.

"Hellmaster. Release Tsuchiryuu."

Peering at the Knight, the boy threw a look of utter defiance. Luna opened a single eye. "Release her, Hellmaster." A sudden blast of battle aura nearly threw the dark-haired Mazoku Lord of his feet. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead as he stood frozen on the ground. 

"Must I repeat myself, Hellmaster?"

"Okay, okay…" With a flick of the wrist, the boy flung the ball towards Ceipheed who reached her hands out to catch the delicate thing.

Suddenly, the Hellmaster smiled. "On second thought...I changed my mind."

The Water Dragon's eyes widened in shock as the ball zipped out of her hand and fell to the ground with a tinkling smash of glass. A huge glow flashed round the broken shards for just a second, before dying down again. The shards had disappeared. Ceipheed fell to her knees, still in shock. 

Tilting his head, Phibirizo laughed. "Humans and Dragons…fools…all fools!" 

To everyone's surprise, the Hellmaster abruptly gave a wheezing gasp, spurting out blood, then flew across the room and slammed with a thud onto the wall, causing the dust upon it to soar around.

Sneezing, Lina waved the dust away. Upon seeing the sight before her, she began wishing the dust was still obstructing her view. 

With a huge red battle aura emitting from around her, the Knight of Ceipheed's expression was dark indeed. Lifting her head, she released a soundless cry. As her violet hair flew wildly about her, her aura burst into a larger flame, then tendrils of it grew and shot out at the crushed Hellmaster. Phibirizo began fruitlessly trying to struggle, to teleport…but he was completely paralysed by the overwhelming pressure of Luna's battle aura. 

The tendrils aimed straight for the Hellmaster's heart.

"_Defense_!"

Luna's purple eyes narrowed in fury as an enormous shield was cast in front of the dark-haired boy, causing the tendrils to disintegrate upon contact. 

"Xelloss. Stay out of this."

****


	30. Explode! The Knight of Ceipheed vs the T...

Chapter 28:

Chapter 28:

"I wouldn't recommend that, Luna san. Not when you're like this."

"Xelloss."

The Trickster Priest stood his ground, a grim expression on his usually cheeky face.

Sighing, the Knight of Ceipheed's aura diminished. Gasping, the Hellmaster took great gulps of precious air as he sprawled on the ground. Luna stomped back to the side of the room, obviously still in a very bad mood. 

"In that case, how about a little duel?"

Luna's violet eyes met Xelloss amethyst ones. The Knight of Ceipheed smirked. "Why not?"

With a flash of steel, the Knight thrust her sword at the violet-haired Mazoku, who countered it swiftly with a swing of his staff. Moving faster than wind, the pair flew down the room, sword and staff whirling rapidly as the sounds of combat echoed wildly.

Ryo's emerald eyes flickered with the pair, watching their actions with great interest. Still draping against her love, the chestnut-haired Rui showed similar interest in the fight.

The sounds of clashing came to an abrupt halt. Both Trickster Priest and Knight leapt back from each other, as their respective weapons clattered to the ground. 

"_Bram gush_!"

"_Vice flare_!"

Everyone was thrown off balance as the two spells met each other with a gigantic explosion. The Mazoku Lords and Shaburanigdu had conveniently teleported to higher grounds, having the added advantage of an eagle's view.

As the smoke cleared, Luna and Xelloss charged forward again with their capes billowing behind them, completely vanishing to the naked eye at their speed. 

"_Flare arrow_!"

With a fast twist to the left, the Trickster Priest dodged and pulled his gloved hand back. "_Freeze arrow_!"

Another explosion occurred. 

Filia gave vent to a scream as she was smashed against the wall at the impact of the explosion. "We are not having the time of our lives here!"

"_Flame breath_!"

"_Zellas Brid_!"

As a magic circle flew towards the Trickster Priest, a band of white light travelled in a zig-zag line at the Knight of Ceipheed.

Both spells blew up simultaneously on either side.

The dark-haired Princess glanced back at the still snoozing chimera and sighed. Squinting at the smoking spots, she blinked. "Are they…?"

High up in the air, Zellas Metallium smirked. "Still going."

There was a blaze of light expanding outwards in the right corner of the room. Scrambling away, Lina grabbed Zelgadiss by the collar of his shirt, screaming. 

"_Levitation_!"

Following the bandit killer's lead, Amelia, Filia and Sylphiel did the same, while a panicking Gourry clutched on to the Sairaag Priestess. 

The area beneath their feet began having explosions from every corner of the room as the combat between Trickster and Knight sped up greatly with the extra room created for them.

Unrecognisable spells were cast, as the pair ducked, dodged and weaved round the large arena at full speed.

As the thick cloud of smoke drifting around finally cleared, the sounds of steel ringing against oak echoed once again in the hushed room. Both fighters had evidently decided to switch back to their good old weapons again.

With a sudden movement, the Knight of Ceipheed stabbed the point of her sword into the ground. Her aura glowing brighter than ever, she shoved at the sword, swinging it through the ground which obediently cracked open to make way for it. 

"_Blade haut_!"

The ground snapped wide open in a gaping hole, the massive tremor travelling towards the Trickster Priest. Thrusting his staff into the ground, the ruby upon it glittered strangely, reflecting the mazoku as he raised his arms. 

"_Bogardic Elm_!"

The ruby flashed with a brilliant glow. Sloshing and gurgling, the once solid ground turned into a muddy swamp. The running crack was stopped as the oozy brown mixture poured into it, filling it up.

An applause sounded from above their heads. Xelloss and Luna glanced up at the smiling Ryo. "Wonderful…wonderful! That was an excellent battle. However, I would like to have a brief rest before we resume our fights. Scylla."

Fixing her hands in the shape of a T, the sandy blond grinned. 

"Half-time! Guests and Dragon Gods, please follow me to your rooms."

Sitting around the table, Lina, Gourry, Amelia and Zelgadiss brooded together. The rest had adjourned to their respective rooms at the level above them. Slamming a fist onto the wooden table with a resounding thud, the fiery-haired bandit killer hopped off her seat.

"I've had enough! We spend all those months searching for those loons they call Dragon Gods to battle Shaburanigdu and his minions, then they just dump us aside like useless trash!" A spark of flame lit in her red eyes.

"I'm practically itching for a fight!"

Sipping his coffee, the chimera closed his eyes. "Shall I warn the nearest bandit hideout of your current mood?"

Pouncing onto the emotionless youth, Lina began throttling his hard neck.

"But Lina san, isn't it much better to stand at the sidelines and watch the battles?" The dark-haired Princess bore a confused expression on her face. Dramatic tears flowed down her cheeks as she sniffled. "They're all so powerful! I don't want to die yet!"

Fortunately for Amelia who continued her exaggerated whining, the bandit killer's attention was fixated entirely upon the chimera. The blond mercenary just blinked.

After kicking Zelgadiss in the jaw, a satisfied but still pissed Lina Inverse stomped up the stairs, cape flowing. "That's it! I'm speaking to oneesama about this!"

Making the sign of the holy trinity, Gourry bowed his head. "May you rest in one piece, Lina."

"I believe it's 'peace', Gourry sama?" inquired the gentle Sylphiel.

"_Fireball_!"

Amelia backed away from the smoking piece once known as Gourry burning on the ground.

With a sharp slam of the door, the fiery girl burst into her elder sister's room with a scream of the latter's name.

The look of surprise crossing the Knight of Ceipheed's face was priceless. It was an extremely rare moment. However, the expression on the Knight's younger sister was far more candid.

His hands placed tenderly on Luna's shoulder, Xelloss smiled at Lina.

Silence reigned. Being quite an impatient person in general, the Knight rolled her eyes at her sister. "Just say your piece and leave, Lina."

Without a word, the bandit killer slammed the door shut. Screams and thuds were heard from outside the room, sufficient evidence to suggest that Lina had missed a step on the stairs and slid down the entire flight. The Trickster Priest arched an eyebrow. Leaning back against the mazoku, the Knight of Ceipheed sighed.

"Just keep at the massaging, Xelloss. It feels really good."

"Hai, Luna san."

Sapphire eyes gazed down at her. "What happened to you?"

Leaping up from her sprawled out position on the ground, Lina snatched the chimera's hand and began squeezing it for comfort, her face as white as ghost.

"I just…I saw…I think…I…I…"

"…you're twisting my hand off."

"I'm in mortal pain!" Embracing the wincing cursed youth with her vice-like grip, the fiery-haired girl sobbed. The sound of cracking bones caused Gourry and Amelia to sweatdrop, as Zelgadiss died in Lina's arms.

"Um…Lina san? I think you should let go…"

Red eyes flicked to the chimera, whose face was a remarkable shade of purple.

"Oops."

****


	31. Good gracious, Luna Inverse, *what* are ...

Chapter 29:

Chapter 29:

The Princess of Seryuun trudged up the flight of stairs, her face set. _How could the Knight of a Dragon God do such a thing with a filthy Mazoku? How…how…disloyal of Luna san! I'm going to give her such a talking to!_

Knocking the door, Amelia waited.

"Yes?" Luna opened the door and folded her arms across her chest.

Then began the justice-loving Princess's greatest speech ever, as sakura blossoms floated around her, with angels blowing a tremendous heart-filling fanfare upon their trumpets…

Rubbing her temples, the Knight of Ceipheed closed the door.

From within the room floated out a cheerful voice. "You look tense Luna san. Lie down, I'll start over."

Gasping, the Princess panicked, her face reddening like a berry. "W-Wait, Luna san! What I'm trying to say is you really shouldn't be mixing with Xelloss san! He's dangerous!"

There was no answer from the other side of the door.

Fleeing down the stairs, Amelia dashed to the others. "It's hopeless, Lina san! They really are into it!" The normally spunky bandit killer statue-fied at the news. Gourry poked the girl with a stick and watched the latter crumble to dust. "Wow."

Wailing buckets of tears, the Princess cried. "What shall we do!"

Zelgadiss blew away the steam rising from his second cup of his favourite drug. "Just leave them alone, Amelia."

"But…but…we can't!"

"Specifically why?"

"Because heaven does not approve of this pair!"

"Why don't you ask the Mazoku Lords and Dragon Gods to solve this?"

"Say…that's an idea. Thank you, Zelgadiss san!"

"Hn." Placing the cup down onto its saucer, the cursed youth watched the enthusiastic sorceress race down the corridor. "I didn't expect her to take me seriously."

Huddled close to the walls of Luna Inverse's room, the Lords from both sides knelt down, listening in with cups placed upon their ears. Ceipheed's face registered a look of utter shock, her lips constantly moving in the words, "Oh my goodness gracious me", repeating it all over again. The navy-haired Beastmaster lighted her cigarette, a wicked grin on her face. Behind them was Sylphiel, Amelia, Gourry, Zelgadiss and the statue of a horrified Lina. The chimera had his back to the wall, downing a third cup of coffee with an exasperated Filia seated next to him.

Eyes narrowed with concentration as the Knight of Ceipheed's voice echoed through the glass cups.

"Hmm…you're really good at this Xelloss."

"Thanks."

"That feels so good…"

"You're still too tense though…try relaxing a little. It'll be much more comfortable."

"As you say."

Several glass cups shattered into little pieces, as the hands which clutched them tightened their grip. The remaining Dragon Gods' jaws were hanging down, with the exception of a stern Rairyuu, while the Mazoku Lords grinned in amusement. 

Pulling her cigarette out of her mouth, Zellas Metallium exhaled. "My general and the Knight of Ceipheed eh? Quite a good taste he's got."

The Water Dragon placed her hands on her face which looked drained of energy. "How could you even joke about that!"  


There was a sudden slam as the door flew wide open. Luna Inverse towered over all of them, the dark contours on her face and narrowed eyes completing the frightening look. 

"Get out of here."

Everyone disappeared in a flash. In the room, the Trickster Priest coughed. "Perhaps we should move to my room, Luna san?"

"Excellent idea."

After several hours, which was _quite_ a rest one must add, Dolphin's general led the group back to the battle arena. 

****


	32. The Chaos Dragon vs the Wood Dragon! Wha...

Chapter 30:

Chapter 30:

"Next up, the Chaos Dragon, Gaav sama!"

The fiery-haired mazoku stepped up, pulling his sword out of his sheathe. __

Mokuryuu's ping-pong ball eyes rolled to blink at Rairyuu. "Are you-"

"Dynast is mine."

"……"

Taking the tiny Wood Dragon off Rairyuu's shoulder, Ceipheed patted him reassuringly. "Good luck." Her eyes watered slightly. "And please be careful." With that said, she threw the twig into the centre of the room. The black-haired lady then dragged the Earth Dragon to the side. With a fireball, she reduced the Dragon God's body into a pile of ashes, which soared away with the breeze. Silently, Rairyuu patted Ceipheed's shoulder. 

Meanwhile, after bouncing a few times, the Dragon God pulled himself off the ground, mumbling about violent girls.

Gaav's incredulous look was extremely hilarious. 

Before the Wood Dragon could get to his er…feet, a boot smashed down upon him, crushing him to the floor and knocking the breath out of him.

"Are you sure this ugly-looking brown _lizard_ is a Dragon God?"

A squeak of indignation came from under his boot. "Yes, now get off me!"

Swinging his sword up and resting it on his broad shoulder, the Chaos Dragon applied more pressure upon Mokuryuu. Looking up at the Gods at the side, he snarled.

"You're disrespecting me! Send out a more reasonable fighter to me."

None of the Dragon Gods budged from their positions.

"Is this some sort of prank?"

The brunette Ryo coughed. "Gaav. Your foot."

Gaav glanced down. 

Bright rays of light streamed out from all directions from under his boot. The Mazoku Lord leapt backwards, confusion written plainly in his eyes.

A glowing shape of Mokuryuu slowly rose from the ground and expanded. Reaching the size of a human and even resembling the shape of a human, the glow diminished, revealing a handsome young man with dark chocolate hair. He wore a jacket, with no shirt within, exposing his finely chiselled chest. Across his perfect face lay a straight scar, which gave him a rather rugged look. Rui delivered a soft whistle of approval.

The Chaos Dragon stared. "You can't be…"

Chestnut eyes narrowed, as a spell flared up in the man's hand. 

"Let's just get this over with."

****


	33. Excellent! Rairyuu vs Dynast!

Chapter 31:

Chapter 31:

Gaav's red eyes flicked about the young man, as though still trying to decipher what had just happened. Tightening his grip upon his sword, the Mazoku Lord grinned. No matter…at least this guy proved to be more of a challenge than that pathetic little stick.

Once second the man was there, the next, he was gone. Gaav's eyes widened.

"_Fehlzareid_!"

Coming from all sides, a spiralling ray of light flew towards the Chaos Dragon. As Gaav teleported out of harm's way, the light converged and exploded, causing a mushroom cloud to grow towards the ceiling. 

Catching a figure in the smoke, Gaav smirked. Calling out to the Hellmaster, the Chaos Dragon's eyes sparkled with laughter.

"Sorry, kid, I'd like to borrow something from you! _Laguna Blast_!"

The figure froze for a moment as an inverted pentagram formed round it. A sudden pillar of light shot upwards, before a black plasma spilled out of the pillar, enveloping the figure completely. 

The Hellmaster snorted. "Don't get too cocky, idiot."

As the smoke cleared, the Chaos Dragon tapped the black crater in the ground with the blade of his sword. 

"That might have been me."

"No. That will be you."

Spinning round, Gaav had the image of the brunette man appearing before him, before everything went black.

"_Ra tilt_."

A bellow of pain tore out as the Chaos Dragon was surrounded and enveloped by a large pillar of blue-white light which filled the room with its gentle glow. The Princess of Seryuun was in a state of hysterics at the sight of the enormous shamanism spirit spell in front of her. It would have taken at least dozens of magic users to cast such a big Ra Tilt!

Puffing at her cigarette, Zellas's golden eyes flicked to the silver-haired Dynast whose temple was throbbing in pain. "Comments?"

"None whatsoever, except for the fact that Gaav is an idiot."

"How true."

When the light was gone, so was Gaav. A wind swept past the man. 

"Do you think that only Mazoku can teleport?" he asked no one in particular.

Lina shook her head. "That was quick. And besides…who _are_ you?"

The dashing young man flipped his chocolate bangs away from his eyes. Glowing, he became smaller and smaller, till he returned to the shape of a certain familiar twig. 

"Yes, yes, yes! I won! I am the _man_!" Dancing a little jig, Mokuryuu whooped in delight. The fiery-haired Lina Inverse collapsed with a groan.

Ceipheed chuckled. "The man you saw before, Lina san, was indeed Mokuryuu. But it was his metal form: Kinzokuryuu." 

An image of the handsome shirtless man appeared in the bandit killer's head. Before her jiggled the little brown twig. Almost immediately, the image in her mind cracked and fell upon her like rocks "I definitely prefer that other form."

"Lina san, you should try to purify yourself of such hideous insults."

"Oh, bother that, Amelia. You're such a freak."

"You're doing it again!"

"And your point is?"

"Lina san!"

Both girls stopped their bickering as a hushed silence fell in the room. 

The Supreme King and the Thunder God were standing face to face, hands in pockets. Hazel eyes crackled with golden ones.

At the side, Zellas Metallium flicked her cigarette into the middle of the arena. In slow motion, the cigarette fell, still smoking at the side. 

As the cigarette landed, the two prominent figures in the centre of the room vanished. In a frequency of seconds, the sounds of sword clashing with sword echoed throughout the room. 

Everyone's breath was held, as though afraid that the sound of their breathing would ruin the pair's concentration.

Observing the battle with his emerald eyes, Ryo smiled in satisfaction.

****


	34. 

Chapter 32:

Chapter 32:

His silver hair flying, Dynast scuffed his back foot against the ground and thrust forward. With a clang, the Thunder God did the same and parried. Hazel and golden eyes flashed as the fighters pulled back their gloves simultaneously.

"_Fireball_!"

Heading towards each other for a straight on collision, the two spells erupted into a large explosion. Once again, all spectators had moved to the air.

Rubbing her eyes, the bandit killer tried her best to follow the pair's battle as they sped across the arena and back, explosions raining after them. Turning to the chimera, she glided over. 

"Oi, Zel, see much?"

"…I'm trying."

"Fights like these certainly stimulates the senses, eh Lina san?"

The bandit killer whirled round in the air, only to see a smiling Trickster Priest, a steaming cup of coffee in his hand.

Lina gulped. "Xelloss…where is oneesama?"

Lifting the cup from its saucer, the mazoku frowned in deep thought. "Hmm…I believe she's resting in her room right now."

Spotting the violet-haired mazoku, the Princess of Seryuun flew over, her face contorted in a rather hilarious fashion. 

"Xelloss san! What were _you_ doing in Luna san's room?!"

The Beastmaster's general cum priest spun his cup on a single finger, his cryptic answer long ready on his lips. 

"Sore wa himitsu desu."

Just as the infuriated Lina was about to headlock him, the mazoku zipped in front of the fiery-tempered girl, his staff raised.

"_Balus wall_." A translucent shield formed round the group, just as a fiery spell smashed into it, lighting up the area. Lina gaped at the Trickster, who had returned to sipping his coffee as though nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

"Were you going to say something, Lina san?"

Below them, the battle raged on, with the fighters' respective weapons slashing wildly at each other, spells conjured up in the manner of seconds. Ducking a blow, the Thunder God straightened and swung his sword up in a huge shining arc. "You're not bad."

Countering the swing with a swing down, the Supreme King's hazel eyes remained emotionless as his foot lashed out at Rairyuu's unprotected chest. "So are you."

The Thunder God dodged the kick. "That girl of yours wasn't so bad either."

Hazel eyes flared. "Why…thank you."

"Your welcome. _Elmekia Lance_!"

Dynast leapt into the air, as the spell shot by him. Smirking, the silver-haired Mazoku Lord somersaulted back and landed. "_Dynast bras_."

A golden pentagon formed round the Thunder God whose golden eyes widened in surprise, before being enveloped by the glow of light which shot up from all corners of the quadrilateral.

"Rairyuu!" The black-haired Water Dragon gasped.

Gripping the hilt of his sword, the Mazoku Lord sprinted forward. From out of the drifting smoke dashed a slightly charred Rairyuu, sword whirling.

Everyone sucked their breath in with a sharp whoosh. Each fighter had the point of their sword to their opponent's throat. Their wrists were tense and shaking slightly, as though itching to slice the tip deep into the other.

Suddenly, something clattered beside them. Being as tense as coiled springs, Dynast and Rairyuu hopped away. 

It was an oak staff with its jewel glowing gently on top.

"Oya oya…how careless of me."

The pair flashed icicle glares at the laughing Trickster Priest above them.

With emerald eyes fixed on Xelloss, the handsome brunette smirked. "An excellent fight, Dynast, Rairyuu."

Golden and hazel eyes pierced into each other, before fists clenched, the two fighters left to their separate sides.

****


	35. 

Chapter 33:

Chapter 33:

Silence returned to the room as the Water Dragon King and the Dark Lord(s) glided gracefully to the centre of the room. Wisely, everyone moved to the best place of safety: up. With a disarming smile, the brunette Ryo stepped to Ceipheed, hand outstretched.

"May the best triumph."

Matching the smile, the Dragon God took his hand and gave it a firm shake, before breaking away.

Almost immediately, there was a blast of raw power from both sides. As the dust cleared, two dragons stood in their places, rearing to their full heights with thundering roars. 

Lina stared at the towering red dragon beneath her. "_That's_ Shaburanigdu?! The last time we fought him, he was in the shape of some monstrous crab!"

"Of course. That was only a single piece of him."

Zooming away with a screech, the bandit killer latched onto the chimera as her elder sister appeared out of the blue by her side.

Xelloss offered a cup to the Knight. "Tea, Luna san?"

"No thank you, Xelloss."

Below them came the first of many explosions to follow, a great gust of wind blew up into the air, catching everyone and crashing them into the wall behind. With the exceptions of the Mazoku Lords and Dragon Gods, who had conveniently used teleportation.

Smashed against the wall, the Trickster Priest sipped at his coffee, seemingly unaffected by the impact. Beside him, the Knight of Ceipheed rolled her eyes to heaven in a sign of exasperation.

Suddenly, a gentle voice entered their minds, seeking them. They perked forward, concentrating.

_Please…please help me to save him._

The Princess of Seryuun blinked. "Save who?"

_Kazeryuu…I've already lost Tsuchiryuu…so please…_

Gourry who was gripping Sylphiel desperately about the waist looked around, searching for the Wind God. Pushing herself from the wall, the fiery-haired Lina levitated up, her eyes flickering round the room.

Calmly, the Trickster pointed at the bottom right corner of the room.

There cowered the great Wind Dragon, obviously still in pain from the last blow.

With a sigh, the cursed youth flew down. "Since I'm nearer to him, I'll get him up. Why am I always stuck with herding the idiots?"

A familiar scream of anguish resounded behind him. "Who's an idiot?!"

Shaburanigdu's bright maroon eyes glowed as it opened its gaping mouth. 

"_Die_."

A large blast of red energy soared out of the dragon's mouth, spiralling like a torpedo at the Water Dragon King, who reared back, forced to counter with an equally enormous energy ball.

Attempting to pry Kazeryuu's fingers off the ground, the chimera's sapphire eyes widened considerably at the impending explosion. Throwing his hands forward, he rushed to the front of the trembling Wind Dragon.

"_Windy shield_!"

His cape billowing behind, the cursed youth gathered the wind around him, forming it into the shape of a suitably large shield around both the Dragon God and himself. 

Almost immediately, everything turned white as the two energy balls smashed into each other.

Whipping around by the wind, Lina swallowed. Zel!

Concentrating on the shield, Zelgadiss's hands trembled slightly from the amount of power he was using. "Kazeryuu, I could use some help here." The Wind Dragon only gave a whimper in reply.

The chimera felt himself being pushed back, his feet sliding across the floor. Gritting his teeth, he took a deep breath. A bluish aura emitted, surrounding him as he fought against the pressure of the explosion. 

Sapphire eyes narrowed as a part of his defense barrier chipped off. "Shit…I can't hold this much longer…"

Zooming down, the bandit killer held a spell in her hand, screaming the chimera's name.

Zelgadiss gazed calmly at the widening crack in his shield. "…."

A tiny ray of light forced its way through the gap, shooting right through the chimera's chest. Spurting out blood, the man collapsed along with the shield. Kazeryuu was allowed a final shriek before the raw energy engulfed him entirely.

"Zelgadiss!"

****


	36. 

Chapter 34:

Chapter 34:

Staring at the oncoming explosion, Ryo and Rui silently separated themselves away from the other pieces, who courageously stood their ground. 

The blow was tremendous.

Both Mazoku Lords and Dragon Gods came down from their high positions to view the results.

All that remained in the Water Dragon's place was a large smoking crater, while across the room lay the two wounded pieces of Shaburanigdu, but quite evidently very much alive.

In the corner sat a frantic Lina with the bleeding chimera in her arms, casting a hasty but fruitless recovery spell over the latter. Amelia, Filia and Sylphiel hurried to their friend.

His cape flying behind him, Rairyuu descended next to the brunettes, pulling his sword from its sheathe.

"You bastards…" Golden eyes flashed as the sword was raised.

A gloved hand held the tip of the sword before it moved. The Thunder Dragon whirled to glare at the hand's owner. "Knight of Ceipheed…do you not want vengence for your Lord's _death_?!"

With a sharp flick of her wrist, Luna snapped the sword out of the furious Dragon God's hand, causing it to soar over her head and land point down behind her. Folding her arms across her chest, her purple eyes threw a silent challenge at Rairyuu.

Just as the God began his transformation, the Trickster Priest came down next to the Knight, smirking. Pointing his staff at the black-haired Rairyuu, the mazoku general/priest shook his finger.

"Ah ah ah…I wouldn't do that if I were you, Rairyuu san."

The Dragon God hesitated for a second, before he backed away with a vicious snarl. 

"Excellent move, Rairyuu san! But surely you agree that the moment Kazeryuu san was gone, everything was quite peaceful-whoop!" Hopping to the side, the Trickster Priest attempted a dodge from the Knight's foot, unfortunately resulting in a larger mishap. Amethyst eyes snapped open to widen to the size of saucers.

Zellas Metallium flicked her glowing cigarette down, snickering. 

Trembling slightly with his hands gripping his staff, Xelloss threw Luna a feeble smile. "I must say, I never saw that coming…" Having said his piece, he slid down the staff, head bowed. After all, being kicked in a _certain_ area would hurt even the strongest Mazoku Lord. Especially a _male_ Mazoku Lord.

The Knight of Ceipheed was expressionless as she gazed down upon her mazoku companion. 

Before she clutched her stomach and erupted into hearty laughter. The purple-haired mazoku flashed an indignant look at her, while all the men in the room sweatdropped.

Suddenly, the entire area began to shake, as pillars and walls caved in, rubble collapsing everywhere.

Helping Ryo up, the wincing Trickster Priest flashed the former a slight smile. "Quite a nasty scratch you have on the cheek, Ryo san."

"I'm amazed at your observation skills, Xelloss."

"It does ruin your otherwise perfect features."

"That's quite comforting I must say…"

"Of course." 

"Does it still hurt?"

"Don't ask."

Both of them teleported away, chatting, along with the Mazoku Lords and Dragon Gods, while Dolphin's general dodged a falling rock and made a hasty disappearance with them.

Slinging the unconscious sex-bomb across her shoulder, the Knight of Ceipheed vanished as well.

Crystalline tears poured down the fiery bandit killer's cheeks as she fought to maintain her recovery spell. The Priestess of Sairaag glanced up at the falling debris, before she dissolved her spell and clutched Lina's hand. 

"Lina san! We have to go!"

The girl shook her head vigorously, refusing to abandon the youth in her arms.

Karyuuou's blond miko grabbed Lina up by the collar and slapped her _hard_. "What good is it to die along with him, Lina?!"

"Zel is _not_ dead!"

Filia's cyan eyes softened. "Lina…"

"Go…" With a shadow of her old smile upon her face, the bandit killer took her friends' hands. "…I'll be with you in a while."

Nodding with understanding, the rest flew up.

Sitting down beside the chimera, Lina raised her arms. "Only one way to go…_Resurre_-" A hand grabbed at her wrist. To her surprised, a pair of sapphire eyes gazed up at her.

"Zel! You're-"

"…not going to be all right."

Wisely casting a shield around them just as a large rock bounced off it, Lina turned back to the chimera, angry red eyes brimming with tears. "You are _such _a pessimist! Once I cast resurrection, you'll be just-"

She stopped abruptly as a finger was placed onto her lips. 

"Lina…" A hand gently cupped her cheek. "Please go…" Sapphire eyes flickered. "For me…"

"But…but…wha-!" Screaming, the fiery-haired Lina threw her hands up in defense as a sudden blinding light filled her vision.

"_Zel_!"  


Stepping forward, Zelgadiss Graywords looked around him. He was surrounded by utter darkness, silence filling the air. _Is this hell_, he wondered. Yet, he felt strangely alive…more alive than he could ever be. Clasping his hands together…wait. His skin felt smooth. The youth raised his hands to feel his face. 

_I've returned…to normal?_

Yes, you have.

Whipping his sword out of its sheathe, Zelgadiss took a defensive stance.

Tsk…you really should learn to relax, my friend.

"What do you want, Xelloss?"

The familiar irritating voice sounded amused. Well, I suppose saying 'all's end that ends well' wouldn't fit the mood, would it?

"Get to the point."

As you wish. I am here to ask you but one question: Would you like to join us?

Sapphire eyes widened, then narrowed. "Why should I."

One, you will be conveniently brought back to life for a certain lady love of yours.

The former chimera lowered his sword.

Two, you will be powerful beyond your wildest dreams…in human form, mind you…and you _do_ want to be powerful, don't you, Zelgadiss san?

Sheathing his sword, Zelgadiss peered up at the darkness, his voice a husky whisper, a tinge of uncertainty within it. "Powerful?"

Oh my, have I forgotten to mention? A cheshire grin appeared in the darkness. You will take Phibirizo's place as Hellmaster.

The dark-haired man bowed his head, an inaudible mutter escaping from his lips.

The voice was triumphant.

Done then!

There was a bright glow, before all that was left was the swirling darkness.

High above in the sea of chaos knelt two figures before a beautiful blond lady, who placed her hands upon their bowed heads.

You have done well, my children. However, this world is far too chaotic. It is evident that neither Ryuuzoku nor Mazoku can live together. Perhaps complete annihilation is the only answer.

One of the figures raised its head. L-sama… you might wish to consider giving them a second chance, giving them… 

…a world with _no sorcery_, smiled the second figure.

The lady rubbed her chin reflectively, her gown trailing across the floor as she paced up and down. Finally, the lady beckoned her servants to stand. 

Very well. A second chance these unfaithful children shall receive. However, should they fail this chance, there will be no more. Go, my children. You shall watch over them for me.

With flourished bows, the figures vanished.

Gliding to a intricately carved mirror, the Lord of Nightmares bore a cheeky grin upon her smooth face as she began creating the new world.

****


	37. 

Epilogue:

Epilogue:

"Caught it!"

Smiling widely, the blond Gourry snatched the bouquet of roses from the air and handed it to his blushing fiancée. 

Lina stood arms akimbo at the altar in a pure white wedding dress, the handsome Zelgadiss at her side. "Darn, I should've thrown it higher and saved Sylphiel from that brainless jellyfish."

Her new husband turned to face her, a rare smile on his face. "They will be happy at least…"

"At least," the fiery-haired girl laughed.

A beautiful violet-haired lady donning a stylish dress with a slit to the thigh came forward, hand outstretched.

"Congratulations, Lina."

The girl in question cringed at the gloved hand, before meekly taking it. Her dark-haired husband stepped to the front and gave the lady a polite nod.

Luna Inverse's lips shaped into a smile while a familiar man bearing a mischievous smirk came up, placing a casual arm across her shoulder. Her younger sister and companion's eyes bulged in astonishment.

"Oh, have I forgotten? Allow me to introduce my husband…"

The couple blinked as the entire cast fell to the floor, twitching. Xelloss Metallium scratched his head. "They didn't take that very well, did they?"

****


	38. 

Word of thanks

Word of thanks

I'd like to thank all the reviewers for their encouraging words and comments. I must admit that they have certainly boosted up my otherwise shriveled ego. ^.~

I hope that you have enjoyed the story, despite all the anti-canon stuff as some readers have nicely pointed out to me (thank you, by the way). 

Once again, thank you all for your support! ^.^


End file.
